


Timelines (A Undertale fanfic)

by Aisopmia



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bonds, Dark Past, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Timeline, family bonds, love relationships - Freeform, past relationship, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisopmia/pseuds/Aisopmia
Summary: Over and overOver and over they always went back to the very start...Over and over every time they tried to advance it always restarted to the very beginningOver and over they are back to their old roomOver and over they are starting to get frustratedOver and over they have to do all the same thing againOver and over they snap!Over and over they changeThey just want to continue the task they are doing at the surface.Then a change happen...Little did they know she’s the one puzzle they need to fix in order to move forward...





	1. Future

**Aeliah’s POV ( Reader’s POV)**

 

Today is the day ....

 

The church door opens revealing the most important people in my life. Then the music starts,

_~There are three words, that I’ve been dying to say to you ~_

_~Burns in my heart ,like a fire that ain’t goin’ out~_

 

I start to walk slowly down the aisle while holding a flower bouquet in my hand as my heart starts beating fast.

 

_~There are three words, and I want you to know they are true..._

_I need to let you know ~_

 

I saw my family smiling softly at me , mom Toriel tries to stop herself from crying as well as dad Asgore.

 

_~I wanna day I love you , I wanna hold you tight ~_

_~I want your arms around me and I , want your lips on mine~_

_~I wanna day I love you , but babe I’m terrified ~_

_~My hands are shaking, my heart is racing~_

_~Cause it’s something I can’t hide , it’s something I can’t deny ~_

_~So here I go..._

_~Baby I lo-o-ove you~_

 

I saw Mettaton winking at me while Undyne is grinning at me and holding Alpys by her side. Alphys is holding tissue at her hand wiping her tears. I laugh slightly at them and continue walking,

 

_~I never said these words to anyone, anyone at all_

_~Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would fall_

_~But now I know, that I’ll fall right into your arms..._

_~Don’t ever let me go~_

 

Next I saw Papyrus glowing with happiness but has tears in his eyes as he wave at me. I wave back at him as a smile form in my face. Then my eyes met sans slowly my surroundings suddenly vanish. And all I could see is the intensity in his eyes.

 

_~I wanna day I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_~I want your arms around me and I want your lips on mine_

_~I wanna day I love you but ,babe I’m terrified_

_~My hands are shaking ,my heart is racing_

_~Cause it’s something I can’t hide ,it’s something I can’t deny_

_~so here I go..._

_~Baby I lo-o-ove you~_

 

I remember our unspoken promise with one another,the only promise that will forever keep in my heart. I have my regrets I admit , but it’s too late for that because today is my wedding day. I took a deep breath and force myself to look away from him and focus my sight in the man standing and waiting for me at the altar, my future husband, Vince.

 

_~Take it in, breathe the air_

_~What is there to really fear_

_~I can’t contain what my hearts sayin’_

_~I gotta say it out loud..._

 

As I pass Sans , I heard him whisper those words to me, those words I’ve waited for so long to hear.

 

_~I wanna day I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_~I want your arms around me and I want your lips on mine_

 

I’ve reach the altar my hands shaking slightly but I keep my smile on my face. Vince hold out his hand for me to accept, I look at him and smile as I take his hand.

 

_~I wanna day I love you, but babe I’m terrified_

_~My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_~Cause it’s something I can’t hide, it’s something I can’t deny_

_~So here I go..._

_~Baby I lo-o-ove you~_

 

”I love you Vince “- I whisper to him as he blush slightly as he pulls me close to him and whisper back ,

”I love you too Aeliah”- 

 

 

Sans’ POV 

 

She’s so beautiful  ...

But seeing her whispering those words to him...

I should have...

I should have just said those words to her. Just like this song, I wanna day I love you but it’s too late.

Heh... I should have known she will chose this song.

i felt someone tug my shirt , I look to my side and saw the kid looking at me knowingly . I just shook my head and pat their head.

No more resets...

 


	2. The First Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the wedding happen? 
> 
> Well let’s all go back to the very beginning of the timelines

They fall down the hole the first time because they were curious if the legend is true.

And they did found out that it is indeed true in a completely different way. They met a talking flower who calls themselves flower and they were save by goat mom. They learn about that they have the ability to reset and load a certain time every time they got ‘hurt’. 

Toriel took care of them , give them food and shelter. Yes they met a lot of monsters inside the ruins and they befriended all of them. They learn about the story of the war between the humans and monsters, and they learn about the barrier that keep them all trap .

 

 Soon they got curious of what is outside of the ruins, they ask Toriel about it but she refuses to let them out. They became so determine of finding more about the underground so ,yes they fought their mom, but they won sparing her life.

 

After bidding goodbye to Toriel and after she told them to be careful ,they open the door of the ruins. They were surprise to see flowey but they are more determined to know what is hiding behind the door . 

 

And behold, a hush of cold wind welcomes them and all they see is snow and rows of trees in the distance. They check is they can still open the ruins door disappointingly no , they can’t open them again.

 

So they just check their surroundings,a camera was hidden in the bush but other than that nothing. They walk forward and there they saw a branch of a tree in the middle in the snowy road too big for them to pick up.

 

 So they just walk past it not until they heard the branch snap. They look back only to see the brach broken in half, they slowly walk back and turn their back . They starts walking again but they heard footsteps following them, of course when they look back no one was there.

 

They thought of running away in which they did and whoever was following them also run. Soon they just stop running and just walk until they suddenly stop in front  of the bridge. They suddenly heard a deep low voice behind them and that is the first time they met sans.

 

A lot of things happened after that , they met a lot of new friends and learned a lot of things from them. Until they come face to face with Asgore and soon they fought flowey. With everything explained to what happen to Asriel and Chara they still forgave flowey/Asriel for everything they’ve done. 

And with his help they finally broke the barrier.

 

That timeline ended up peacefully for everyone and it became very memorable to them.

 

What they didn’t know that they will experience everything over and over again.

 

—

 

It was a surprise for them that the reset button wasn’t even with them every time this happen.

 

It was okay during the first few times , they’ve found out secrets and they did everything in a different way but they still have a peaceful ending . It was a advantage for them also because they can redo any mistakes they’ve done as the monsters ambassador.

 

But every one year they spend in the surface, the next time they open their eyes they are back to their old room in the orphanage. And slowly this annoyed them, they started to became so tired of relieving everything time after time that they accidentally let out their frustration to their friends.

 

It was a shock to them at first but they just want to know if this will change something and they know they can just reset anyway. So they did the genocide route in order to change something.

 

As for sans , they only found out about the repeated timelines during the first time Frisk let out their frustration. The. After that he became more aware if it as he takes more notes.

 

—

 

Soon Frisk found out that Chara was waiting for them every time they did the genocide route but before they even face Chara they reset .

 

 But this route became tiring to them that they made a promise to sans to never do that again.

 

 Another reset happen and they were back on the surface but this time, they lasted for two years before another reset happened . But before that Frisk saw one of the orphanage volunteers talking to the City’s Mayor. Both their eyes met and there was something familiar in her eyes to Frisk. Before they even manage to call her out they saw the reset button appear and everything resets once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’ve found the song in the first chapter in the nightcore songs*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading


	3. Your timeline starts

The moment Frisk open their eyes they are laying in their old bed again. They sigh recalling the last thing that happen before the reset button appear. They saw you talking to the mayor but you are frowning and look even more tired than the last time they saw you.

How did you even get the reset button in the first place? Did you have the same determination as them to be able to use the reset button?

The first time you appeared in the timeline was during the fifth or sixth time the timeline resets. But they really didn’t pay any attention to you back then because they are more focus on meeting their friends once again.

They don’t know anything about you other than you are friends with a long time volunteer in the orphanage, Anna. She introduced you to them back then but you are too serious and doesn’t show any emotion back then .

Frisk would not lie that they think you are too plain or too ... boring? Not in a mean way of course, but that’s how they can describe you.

You are not really close to any children in the orphanage, mostly because they are too shy to talk to you and probably because you really didn’t make any effort to talk to any of them.

You just focus on your task and that’s basically it, so they are too confused as to why you have access to the reset button. And are you the one that keeps resetting? But why would you keeps on resetting too much that drives frisk to doing genocide route just to stop the loop of time.

Well let’s just erase that thought for a while they need to prepare for the day again. But they have a task to do today and that is to observe you first before they ask you anything.

  
—

You woke up in the sound of your alarm going off, you groan and hit the snooze button and try to sleep again when suddenly you have the strongest urge to stand up and go to the bathroom just to you know , to pee.

This slightly annoyed you because you are still so sleepy and tired.

Tired...

You are always tired every single day.

Not just because you have part time jobs but because you are living a very monotone life. Well that’s how you felt anyway.

It’s been years since you left your home and ever since then , you are always doing everything you can do to at least survive.

But now it’s just too tiring...

With a little effort you manage to stand up and turn off your alarm. It’s only seven am in the morning and you are still tired after working late last night.

You went straight to your bathroom and immediately took care of your urgent task , washed your face and brush your teeth.

After that you went to the kitchen and prepare your breakfast which consist of milk and wheat bread. You took your notepad and pen laying on your table while eating your bread . You have looked at your fridge last night and you really need to buy groceries either today or tomorrow cause why not ?

You suddenly heard your phone buzz , you took it and look who at the message.

  
_From: Anna_

_Hey potato!_  
Are you still going to join me today at the orphanage?  
If yes , you need to get going or you’ll be late!

_If no , you promised to join me today so get going!_

_Ps : I love you fries!_

_(Oh and I didn’t wake you up earlier because I know you went home late last night. I hope you have rest well and eat your breakfast!)_

  
‘She’s ...  
She’s too hyper in the morning...  
Where did she get all this energy? ‘

You thought to yourself as you finish the rest of your breakfast and wash your cup. The reason why you don’t drink coffee anymore is because it had a bad side effect to you, one you have a hard sleeping already so drinking is just no... and two your head is starting ache from drinking coffee , lastly because you don’t think your heart can take so much rush because of it.

Anyway you went back to your room to grab some decent but casual clothes and went to shower.

It’s been two months since you live here in your apartment in the Ebony City. It’s just a small apartment fit only for one person and the rent is pretty cheap compared to the last ones .

You only met Anna because she’s your neighbor so it’s pretty impossible to avoid her which you have tried before . Anna is a persistent, talented, kind and a goofy person plus she has a pretty face which kinda attracts some attention to her.

You , yourself is pretty much avoiding any social interaction or attention . You have been a introvert since the very beginning but you were pretty active as kid before... before all those things happen .

You shake your head trying to block any past memories from resurfacing.

You look at yourself in the mirror as you fix your hair, you can’t really convince yourself that you are cute like Anna always tell you. You literally can’t make yourself care to how others saw you because at the end of the day they always see your mistakes, that’s the very basic of how the human nature works.

No matter how many times you have done good deeds once you made a mistake it enough to shatter the image you’ve built , enough to shatter the trust or the ...

You sigh as you grab your bag and left your apartment after locking the door of course.

And your day once again started ....

  
——

Sans can’t remember how many times they have felt those de have feelings nor they can’t remember how many times he check the machine if another reset happened.

He slightly remembered what the kid have told them after they went to the surface . They told him that they don’t know why the timeline keeps resetting nor they don’t know who did those resets.

He actually don’t know if they trust their words completely but they really can’t do anything anyway. The kid have already explained to them several times how they can reset , load or they always come back alive.

He just wish this time they won’t hurt PAPYRUS especially after the kid made a promise. He just have to wait and see how long this timeline will last.


	4. A start of their bonding

Frisk waited patiently for you to arrive while trying to find a good way to talk to you.

Anna already confirmed to them that your are going to help at the orphanage today even though they already know you always help at the orphanage after the reset happened.

After waiting for at least few minutes or so they finally notice you walking past the orphanage’s gates. They want to immediately walk towards you but they know you will only get confused so they wait patiently. They recall everything that will happen today and they tried to find a way to reach out to you without being so suspicious.

They have to admit the second day of volunteering in the orphanage they played a little prank on you that ended up making your job much difficult. That’s not their intention but in ended up like that, since then you kind of avoided them .

You went to talk with the sisters before Anna tackled you the moment she saw you. Frisk giggles at what happen , you are trying to get away from Anna who continue to hug you tighter . Soon though you got tired of prying her off you that you just sigh and continue to her hug you.

Everything went the same as always but this with Frisk observing you from few distance. They notice that you are bit clumsy and it seems you are always listening to music from your phone .

Anna seems to notice Frisk sudden interest with you so talk to them after lunch .

“Sooo... something in your mind little biscuit?”- Anna said to frisk as she help them do the dishes

Frisk remembered how Anna always uses food as a nickname to anyone. Sometimes it just make them hungry whenever they think of the food Anna called them.

They just look at Anna before thinking about an excuse,

“About what sis Anna?”- they ask that made Anna grinned knowingly

“You’ve been observing my dear friend (y/n) all day you know”- she said as she raising her left eyebrow

“Is that wrong sis?”- they ask innocently

“Nope but I’m curious why? Is it because of what you did before? You know your little prank on my poor orange?”- she said teasingly

This could be a good excuse to get close to you, they mentally thank Anna for the idea before nodding.

“I just want to apologise and get to know sis better”- they said after drying off their hands.

“Hmm... want me to help you?”- Anna ask sincerely

“Will it be okay sis?”- they ask with their cute voice while looking directly at Anna

They know Anna can’t say no so easily when they act cutely like this .

“Aww! Frisky biscuit ! You don’t need to use that look on me because I’m going to help you!”- she said as she hug them, they just giggled as Anna kiss them in their cheeks

  
—————-

You didn’t notice about Frisk constantly looking at you nor Anna constantly peeking at you in the corner. You are too focus on just waiting for the day to end so you can just go back to sleep.

After making sure you finish your task , you went sit down at a bench under a tree and just look at the clouds go by. It’s already past three o’clock in the afternoon and you are so ready to go home and kick yourself in your room away from people.

Soon your peaceful silence got disturbed by someone walking towards you and by that someone a kid holding a bottle of water.

“Uhm... here sis Anna ask me to give this to you”- You remembered their name , Frisk.

You accept the bottle as they sat down beside you.

“Thanks “- you said softly as you look back at the clouds

“Uhm sis I’m sorry”- you heard them said that made you look at them

‘Why are they apologising? ‘ you thought as your heart starts beating fast.

Are you forgetting something here? Did they do anything earlier or did YOU did anything something to them?

Before you even continue your trail of thoughts they tug your shirt to get your attention.

“I’m sorry about the prank I did before “- they said as they look at you expectantly

‘Oh!’ You sighed mentally in relief that you didn’t forgot anything that happen today.

“It’s okay ... it’s just a silly prank”- you said softly as you pat their head

Its true though it’s just a silly prank but you probably react badly at it for them to apologise to you.

‘Oh gosh what kind of reaction did I did before?’

You tried to remember but you buried that memory along with other embarrassing things you did even though they kept on resurfacing every night.

“You’re not mad me?”- they ask in a cute tone and while looking at you with their puppy dog eyes that you hold yourself from squealing and pinch my their very cute cheeks.

I mean who would stay mad at these kid here ? No one can

“Y-yes I’m not mad “- you said as you compose yourself

They smile wildly at you before hugging you, somehow their hug is very different than anyone’s hug. It somehow felt very comfortable...

“Can I be your little sister?”- they ask still hugging you

You look them in the eyes as you accept their hug and even hug them in return .

“If ... if you’re okay with having me as your older sister then okay”- you said as you can’t help but smile softly

For the first time in a while you felt ... warm.

“I’d love to be your little sister! Big sis!”- they said enthusiastically that felt good

————

Frisk couldn’t describe what they are feeling but hugging you felt so warm , so comfortable and it felt hugging a family.

It made them remember those days that they ...crave to find their real family. They had been so curious why they had to left them behind here.

The sisters said that their mother left them when they were just one year old . She told them they would come back for them after fixing something but they haven’t come back for years.

Eventually they just forgot about it and just focus on more positive things. And yeah they eventually heard the story of mount Ebott, they got so determined to learn the truth about it .

Frisk cut off their thoughts and just lay their head in your stomach while you play with their hair.

Maybe... maybe they should have just given you a chance to get to know them before because now they felt so secure in your touch. Like they have found something they did not expect but they didn’t know they needed.

 


	5. Up and down

After what happen yesterday with Frisk you became a bit more excited to help in the orphanage but first you need to pay your rent .

You are waiting for your landlady in her office so you can drop off your payment then head to the orphanage.

“Oh miss (y/n) are you here to pay your rent?”- The landlady ask as soon as she enter the room

“Yes miss “- you answered as you wait for her to sit down

It never ceases to amaze you how straightforward she is . Despite in her old age she is still as strong as someone in her early 40’s.

Beside her being kind and strict at the same time ,she’s still the only landlady you like so far. Your previous landlords , if not too strict and judgemental, they were too eager to get their payments from you. And some of them let’s just say , are too .... perverted.

You only last for two days before you immediately move out from there because he tried to force you into doing a different kind of payment.

You shudder a bit because of the sudden memory but you just shook your head and grab your money from your bag and hand it to your landlady.

The landlady just quietly count the money before smiling at you.

“Thank you for the payment miss, so far you and Anna are the only ones that pays before the deadline. Keep it up and have a good day!”- she said as she dismisses you

You just nod your head and walk out of her office.

You sigh after you went out of the building, you are really not comfortable having to face someone just like that even if you have been doing that the past few years of your life . You look up to the sky feeling the warm light in your skin and the slightly cold breeze passing by .

It’s a good day for work ...

Speaking of work , you got to find a new one before this week ends or you will not be able to afford any food.

‘Food... I forgot to buy some groceries yesterday. I guess I have to do it today ‘ you sigh as you mentally face palm

That was the one thing you have forgotten to do.

As you starts walking, your phone suddenly starts to buzz nonstop . You took it and look to see the caller I.D and of course Anna is calling.

[“ Hey Apple! What’s taking you so long Frisky biscuits is waiting for you “]- she said that made you smile a little

Frisk is waiting for you ...

“Tell them I’m on my way “- you said as you heard Frisk voice in the background trying to get Anna’s phone

[“Alright take care Sauce!!”]- she said as she hung up making you confused

‘Sauce? What is that supposed to — oh! Apple Sauce!’ You just shook your head at Anna’s silly nicknames and continue walking.

 

________

The moment you step foot inside the gate of the orphanage you suddenly felt something slam on you making you fall on your butt.

“Oww!”- you said as you look up and saw frisk grinning at you

‘Geez this little ball of cuteness!’ You thought as you realise they attack hug you .

“Hey frisk “- you greet them as you stand up

They hug you again and smile,

“Sis!”- they said smiling widely

There is it again the sudden warm slowly creeping at your heart. You pat them at their head and fix yourself. You then hold their hand as you both walk towards the building.

“Hey biscuits! Orange!”- Anna greets both of you as the moment she saw you two

“Sis Anna!”- Frisk greets them as you just nod at her

Even though she’s the only friend you have after years of having none , you can’t still stop your awkward self from showing. However Anna isn’t a bit bother by this and instead she went to hug you like what she always do but this time you just let her be.

“Oho~ what is this you are not going to resist this time? Is it because of this little cutie here?”- Anna said as she grin at you while raising her eyebrows up and down

You just tried not to felt embarrassed but you failed . You felt your face warm up, up-to your ear as you look away from her teasing look .

“S-shut up ... I wasn’t feeling resisting today “- you mumbled as you walk away from her, frisk is still following you and holding your hand.

You heard Anna laugh out loud that made you felt more embarrassed.

“You are just a cutie too!!”- she said after laughing but she didn’t followed you

You heard frisk giggles beside you as you try to calm down. This is not what you are expecting to start your day with!

________

For the past few days you and Frisk are always together , this made everyone surprised except of course Anna. The sisters even allowed you to bring Frisk when you went to buy some groceries for them.

You might not admit it out loud but you really felt comfortable around the kid . To be honest they are the only one that you became so close to the point that you really treat them as your little sibling. Even Anna is becoming a little jealous that you became much more open around Frisk than her but nonetheless she’s more happy that you became a little sociable.

Today though you are working on your part time job so you won’t be able to spend some time with Frisk until probably tomorrow afternoon.

You are working as a helper in the kitchen of a restaurant only on weekends though since they only need help during this time. That’s the reason why this is your last day of this job, you already talk to the owners that you are quitting and they didn’t stop you. They only ask you to help one last time today before giving you a bonus.

So as the last customer is finally gone you heard the restaurant manger saying good job to everyone as you immediately went to change your clothes.

You really aren’t close with anyone here other than Anna who is working together with you here. After you fix your things and help in closing you all said goodbye to one another as you and Anna walk together.

“I’m curious why didn’t you said goodbye to them? “- Anna ask looking at you

You didn’t realise that you guys will be overworking today . You check you phone to see what time is it and your eyes widened to see it’s almost 12 pm.

You really don’t like walking so very late at night especially that you two are currently walking at a empty street since everyone is probably at home right now . You feel your anxiety slowly taking over you as you try to breath calmly .

“I did said goodbye though “- you manage to reply to Anna who seems not to notice you are slightly panicking.

“You know what I mean — hey are you alright? You are shaking “- Anna ask once she look at again

You look at her and she’s worried at you.

“I’m fine just a bit tired “- you said as you clench your hands

You keep on opening and closing your other hand while you keep your left hand close . Then you did this to both of your hands until you start to calm down a bit.

Anna tap you on your shoulder as she offer her hand.

“Come on , we are almost there”- she said as she smiles at you

You raise your left hand slightly , you can see it shaking but you managed to hold her hand as you took few deep breaths before you two continue walking.

Anna play some music from her phone loud enough for you to hear it. It helps you calm down until you both reach your apartment building.

Once you two are on your doors she faced you and hug you not too tight but just enough for you .

“Do you want me to stay with you until you fell asleep?”- she ask quietly

You only managed to shook your head , your heart slowly staring to beat normally.

“Have a goodnight then, remember to drink something before you sleep and play some music okay?”- she said as she look at you

You nod again too weak to actually say anything at all. She help you unlock your door and watch you enter before she opens her own door.

Times like this you are thankful for her for actually staying by your side . You really don’t know what will you do if suddenly have a panic attack while walking alone like that.

She didn’t need to actually ask anything because she know you don’t want to talk about your past.

Despite you keeping a lot of secrets and not really opening to her , she still consider you as her friend.

You walk to your kitchen and drop your bag above the table before grabbing a water bottle in the fridge. You slowly drink some water before your still shaking hands grab your phone to play some music.

You really feel too weak to change your clothes so you went to room holding your phone and flip to your bed.

‘Calm down ... breathe... you’re okay . Calm down ...’ you keep thinking this to yourself until you manage to fall asleep.


	6. The fall

After what happened last night you really don’t have any motivation to actually go out today.

It’s already past noon and you are still in your apartment just listening to music while staring at the wall when your phone suddenly start ringing.

You grab it pausing your music from your laptop and look at the caller.

Of course it’s Anna , no one else would call you other than her.

“Hello?... “- you mumbled as you answer her call

[“Sis!”]- your eyes widened and you immediately sat up straight as you suddenly heard Frisk’s voice

“Frisk?”- you ask even though you know it’s them, you heard them giggles at the other line which made you smile

[“Sis! Are you coming here? I miss you!”]- they said that made you smile a little

You honestly don’t want to go out today but hearing that made you want to see them today. Maybe seeing them will actually cheer you up.

“Well ... do you want me to come?”- you ask as you stand up and start heading to your room to change your clothes

  
[“Yessss!!! Please come sis!”]- you heard them said as you chuckle

“Alright I will .. just let me change my clothes okay?”- you said as your mood starts lift up

[“okay sis! I will wait for you!Take care ! “]- they said as the line cut off

You immediately change your clothes and hide your laptop , grab your bag before locking your door.

  
It took you more than 20 minutes to reach the orphanage while walking . The moment you enter the gate you were welcome by someone clashing into you while giggling.

Of course you recognise the voice immediately.

“Hey frisk “- you greeted them as you pat their head

“Sis!”- they said as they tighten their hug

You could definitely use to this greeting except that your butt will always took the fall.

—————

You apologise to the sisters for not helping that morning, it turns out that Anna already cover you and told them that you are not feeling well. You give your thanks to Anna and you went back to whatever task you were assigned to do , except this time you didn’t expected to see a your few coworkers from the restaurant you used to work.

They greeted to you and you did the same but something feels off. You don’t know how to explain this but you have a bad feeling about them being here or you are just still too paranoid to think clearly.

The day end so well and nothing changes but you are still not feeling comfortable especially since your coworkers are going to spend the night here in the orphanage. The sisters said that they volunteered to act as guard since the sisters actually caught some thief the other night.

“Sister Asha ...”- you called to one of the sisters

“Yes my dear?”- they look at you as you walk closer to her

You are both at entrance of the orphanage as the children are bidding goodbye to the other volunteers . Frisk is saying goodbye to Anna so you took this chance to talk to sister Asha.

“Is it uhm okay ... to stay here for the night ? I mean I’m worried about what happen the other night ...”- you said nervously

You really are just worried about Frisk so you want to stay here but what if the sisters declined your request? And what if you just became a burden to them ? But it’s only for tonight so ... it’s okay right?

“Of course dear, I know you are worried about frisk so if it will help ease you then you can stay for the night”- sister Ashe said with a smile

You really didn’t expect her to agree but you feel happy and relief that she did agree.

“Thank you sister”- you said as you smile at her and your stiffen shoulder starts to relax

She smiles back at you and she told you she’s going to fix the room your going to stay.

“Siiiissss!!!!”- you suddenly heard someone calling you then you felt their body collided with you

“Frisk!”- you yelp in surprise but they just grin at you

“Must you always do that?”- you ask once you fix yourself

They just grin at you nod , you smile at them and pat their head.

“Hey guess what “- you said

“What sis?”- they ask curiously

“I’m going to stay here for the night “- you said while smiling

At first Frisk seems so happy with the idea then it changes to thinking to a sudden discomfort.

You suddenly felt your heart starts beating faster, did you said something wrong?

Or maybe they realise they don’t want you around with them at night? Are they not comfortable with you ? Are you only assuming things that they will be happy with you staying for the night?

After all you don’t want to be a burden to anyone , especially to a child that you starting to care for.

You are about to apologise to them when they shook their head and suddenly smiles at you,

“That’s great sis! Will you be sleeping beside me? Or will you read me a bedtime story?”- they suddenly ask excitedly that threw you off

Are they really okay with you staying the night? Then what about the expression they made before ? Or are just reading way too much into their expressions?

Yeah... you maybe just need to not think too much off it .

“Yeah, do you want me to stay with you and read you a story?”- you ask while smiling at them

“Yes!”- they said now jumping up and down excitedly

You just laugh and pat their head as you both head inside the building.

  
————-

Frisk really don’t know how to feel about this . Yes they are happy to spend some more time with you but tonight is supposedly the night they have to fall in the underground.

The night fall in and they just thought that they will go after you sleep but it occurred to them that they really haven’t ask you anything about the resets. So they have two choices here, to go with or without you.

If they decide to go without you then will the reset occur again once they free the monsters ? But if they ask you to come they don’t know if you will believe them and just agree to jump into a giant hole .

But that thought got cut off when you decided to read them the legend of the mount Ebott. No not the one that had been past down to centuries about the mountain but the one about the battle between the humans and monsters .

Frisk was surprise that you know the true story of what happen but when they ask you where did you here the story , you just look at them and just smile ... a weak smile. You pat their head then starts changing the topic , they are curious but they don’t want to force you too much because they don’t know how will you react.

—————

  
Everyone is already asleep and here you are still wide awake , you kept thinking about the question Frisk ask you. Then came the memory of the day your mother told you the same story you told Frisk.

She always told you that story every night she was in a good mood, which rarely happens when you reach the age of 8 . But before then she was.... a kind mom .

You decided to walk out of the room quietly to go out and have some fresh air that will help you sleep. The only thing you didn’t expect was that the storage shed which all the food and other things was kept was open.

You tried to look for your coworkers who was assigned as the temporary guard but they not in sight. Then you heard their familiar voices inside so curiously you take a peek , which is probably the worst thing you did.

You caught them with your own two eyes , they are stealing . You can’t believe they can actually do this kind of stuff , because they don’t seem the kind to do this.

Lee and Lucas are twins, together with Trip they are all college students . Lee and Lucas both have blonde hair but Lee have light blue eyes while Lucas have dark ones, they are both a little taller than trip. Trip have brown hair ,grey eyes and about 6ft tall.

You can’t believe that the three hard working college students you met before that have help you a lot are all doing this kind of stuff ..

You were about to go away when you didn’t notice that Trip is not inside , it’s already too late when you felt his hand suddenly press against your mouth preventing you to make any noise. While his other hand is holding both your arms behind your back.

“I didn’t think we would have a audience at a time like this”- he whispered in your ear as you try to escape from his grasp

He pushed you inside the shed as the other two look at you,

“Well look what we caught “- Lee said as he smirks at you

“What are we going to do to her?”- Lucas ask as he try to find a rope

“Well we could have some fun ... no one will hear us in the woods”- Trip said as he tighten his grip at your arms

Hearing this you are starting to panic but with a sudden adrenaline rush you manage to kick his leg and bite his hand and push your way out of the shed.

“Hey!! Get her!”- Trip said as you run away from the shed into the woods

You heard their voices behind you as you try your best to escape them.

Your heart is beating so fast that you are having a hard time breathing but you still continue to run and run until you don’t even know where you are.

You still heard them running not so far behind you so you push yourself to your limit .

You don’t want this...  
You kept thinking this is just a dream but it’s real.

Your legs are about to gave up , but you push on until you get to a clearing and you saw a giant hole not to far away from you.

You are so tired ...

Your tears starts to flow from your eyes , there is nowhere you can hide and they still are trying to find you.

And then you remember everything that have happened to your life , every single thing that have caused you pain and nothing else.

You stop running just staring at the opening of the hole, trying to catch your breath but all you can think and feel is that you are just so tired of everything.

You are shaking not only from the cold wind but because of what happened. You can’t think straight anymore if you don’t do anything they will catch you !

So you close your eyes , tears still falling you took a deep breath and you fall.

Every memory you have surge through your mind and it stops at Frisk.

What will happen to them once your not by their side? You suddenly felt so selfish that your heart is squeezing painfully.

But then ... you felt at peace because finally ... finally you will be free.

The last thing in your mind is wishing for a nice family for Frisk before you blackout.


	7. An encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may contain some negative thoughts just saying .

Frisk waited and waited for you to fall asleep but they can feel your every slight movement beside them.

Then you suddenly stand up and walk ever so quietly out of the room. Frisk waited until they made sure they can’t hear you walking before they open their eyes. They really don’t know why you are having are hard time sleeping but it made them a bit late to their usual schedule of going to mount Ebott.

They change their clothes and made sure that no one is awake before they walk out of their room and down the stairs.

They know you are probably at the front door so they made their way to the back door , pick the lock carefully and open it . They just decided to just go with the flow and wait for something to change .

They enter the forest but they suddenly heard footsteps running towards them so they hide.

There they saw you running away from the three volunteers from before. They tried to follow you without being seen by them which is not easy as it seem but they manage to do it anyway.

They can feel their legs getting tired but they starting to recognise where you are heading so they push forward . And they are right you stop running when you saw the giant hole in front of you.

This is the only time they realise that you are crying.

They can fell their heart starts to beat fast in worried.

Did those guys do something to you? Did they hurt you?

The thought of you getting hurt is making them uncomfortable because they starting to remember what Chara had told them before.

‘ _Humans are nothing but trash! They judge you , they hurt you and will only left you broken!_ ‘

  
The feeling they had when they were doing the genocide route are slowly starting to crawl on them .

Did they make a mistake if not accepting Chara’s offer? No ... not everyone is bad , just like you and the other sisters .

But their thoughts got cut off when they look back at you only to saw you fall down the hole.

Immediately they tried to call your name but it was to late. So they run out from where they are hiding look down at the hole and jump.

 

—————-

The moment you gain consciousness you felt pain all over your body and then you remember what happen.

You suddenly have the urge to cry because you thought that finally you found an escape to free from everything but ... here you are still alive.

You felt small hands hold you cheeks softly before you heard their voice.

“Sis! Sis ! Sis please wake up !”- frisk’s voice begging you to wake up

You suddenly became aware of your surroundings because they shouldn’t be here . You open your eyes slowly and then you blink a few times before looking at Frisk who has tears in their eyes.

_You felt guilty..._  
you made them worry ...  
You made them cry ...  
Just how pathetic can you get? Because of your selfishness here they are worried and crying .

**You became a burden again and to a child!**

Your heart squeeze painfully in your chest as you try to sit up slowly. Tears already forming in your eyes as hug them softly considering it’s too painful for you to move. They hug you back as they cry softly at your chest.

————

It lasted for a few minutes until both of you calm down. You look at them in their eyes as you wipe their tears away.

“I’m sorry...”- you mumbled softly

They just shook their head and smile at you .

Then it occurred to you how did they get here?

“How ... how did you find me here?”- you ask them

They look at you before saying ,

“I saw you run towards the forest sis... I followed you and ...”- they cut off what they are saying but you understand

_They saw you end your life so selfishly._

Another pain form in your heart and you look away from them only to finally observe your surroundings. There is only one way to go from here but it’s a bit dark to see what is hidden there.

“Shall we go?”- you said weakly

They nod at you help you stand properly as you two hand in hand walk towards the only path .

The inside of the cave is a bit darker than where you two had fallen but in the middle is a patch of grass with a flower in the middle .

As you two step towards the flower you can feel Frisk stare at you before you suddenly heard the flower talk .

“Howdy! I’m Flowey ! Flowey the flower! Hmmm... you two are new to the underground aren’t ya? ”- the flower said cheerfully

You are stunned..

You don’t know if you guys are magically teleported to a different planet or something OR you are just being delusional at this point.

“Uhm ... are you seeing this?”- you look to frisk who is looking at you

They just nod their head and grip your hands tightly.

“Hello? Did you not hear what I said? Oh golly you are a bit wounded!”- the flower said as they look at you

You notice the scraps of wounds in your arms and feet probably form running around in the forest .

“Hey! I know do you want me to heal your wounds?”- the flower said that made you look at them

“You .. you are — you can heal?”- is the only thing you manage to say in this confusion

“Of course ! Now just stand there and little old me will do the rest”- Flowey said and wink at both of you

Frisk tug at your hand but before you can look at them you suddenly felt something weird at your chest and then all of a sudden a heart shaped something float in front of you.

You hear Frisk gasp as they look at the one floating in front of you as Flowey stare at it.

Normally you would have been amaze to see something close to magic but the heart in front of you is broken and dull . You can’t even saw the proper colour of it mainly because its too dull and it has mix colours.

Then you saw frisk heart in front of them, it’s a bright red and full of life.

You can’t help but compare it to yours .

_Of course you have a broken one ..._

“Oh golly! What do we have here? I didn’t know yours will be a broken one!”- Flowey ‘s voice snap you form your thoughts as you look at him.

“Oh ! You must be confused! Then I will explain! That heart you see in front of you is your soul! The very culmination of your being!”- upon hearing this you felt sad

You bitterly laugh at your mind as you stare at your so called soul.

_How pathetic! It’s as broken as you can be!_

You didn’t hear anything else Flowey said the next thing you knew there are white pellets heading towards you.

“Sis!”- Frisk tug you away from the pellets as it hit the ground

“Oh! You completely miss it ! Here have some more!”- Flowey said as there were more pellets heading your way

Again Frisk help you run away from them which made Flowey unhappy. You look at him saw his face twist in annoyance.

“Oh! You knew something here don’t ya? “- then he look at frisk then his face twisted more

“Well ! Look who is here! Little old anomaly! Now with a new twist huh?”- he said as he look at you

You felt fear occupy your heart as you lift Frisk up and hug them.

“Let’s just end this shall we!”- he did as a circle of white pellets surround you both

  
“ **DIE**!”- he said as the pellets move closer to you

You close your eyes and try your best to shield frisk.

Then you heard Flowey yelp and nothing happen.

You slowly open your eyes and saw a ... goat monster?

You just stare at her wordlessly as Frisk squirm at your hug. You put her down as the goat monster look at you.

“Oh my! Are you hurt my child?”- she ask as she look at Frisk first before looking at you

She notice your injury from before and she took a closer look at you.

“Ah do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. If it is okay to you I can heal your wounds my child ”- she said as she offer her paws ?

You’re too shock to say anything and just nod at her. She then proceeded to heal your wounds.

_Magic..._

The word that pop to your head as you feel yourself getting better.

_Monsters and magic..._

Then that means the story about them are actually true and not just a silly tale for a bedtime story?

————-

They don’t know what are you thinking right now especially after the encounter with Flowey and now with their goat mom.

They look at you and you are still in daze , shock and still staring at Toriel.

—————-

“There your wounds are all heal my child”- Toriel said as you look at your body

They are indeed all heal and nothing is hurting anymore . You look up at the goat monster and try your best to speak .

“Th... thank you”- you said softly

She just smiled at you and look at Frisk , there seems a recognition in her eyes but she immediately shook it off.

“Do not mention it my child, come I will guide both of you to the catacombs “- she said as she led them to the next room.

All in all Toriel have told them about different puzzles in different rooms and she told them about the encounters with monsters. What surprises you the most is how good Frisk at all the puzzles and how good they are at ... flirting with the monsters .

You don’t know if you will find these funny or not considering they are still a child yet they know how to flirt. When you ask them about how they learn how to flirt they just look at you and flirt with you next as they wink at you.

You just laugh at these and proceed to the next room. So far you are still getting use to see different kinds of monsters here and there . And you are still getting use to your soul getting pulled out like that so easily with every encounter but mostly Frisk is the one that faces them.

You tried to intervene but they assure you that they know what they are doing and these monsters are all harmless.

Again that confuses you since how would they know that they are harmless when you both just met them today? Is it because Toriel explain to both of you that they are indeed harmless? Can frisk really trust her that much?

Well either way you both progress so smoothly and in the end you both reach Toriel’s humble home.

“Welcome to your new home my children”- she said as the three of you enter her house

_Its very welcoming and warm..._

Normally when you enter a family house you can’t feel any emotions inside just a simple structure and not a home.

But this ... this is different, you felt at ease and very welcome here.

She both tour you to the rooms in the hallway, one a child’s room, a locked room and her room.

“Uhm is something burning? Make yourself at home !”- she said as she left the hallway

You look at Frisk in confusion but they are already opening the room .

“Wait—“- you try to tell them since you still feel uncomfortable barging into another person’s home.

But they already enter the room , you sigh as you enter the room as well.

It is a child’s room...

Before you even manage to look more , you saw Frisk climb the bed and lay down .

You sat down beside them as you notice you could still fit in here even though it’s supposed to be a child’s bed. Frisk look at you , waiting for you to lay down as you pat their head .

“I supposed we could rest here for a while right?”- you said as you lay beside them

Frisk immediately hug you and you hug them back. Not even a minute has pass and they already have fallen asleep, you too of course are so sleepy and it didn’t help that the bed is so comfortable.

Even though you know you should stay alert since you have no idea how are two will go back but for now you supposed, you could finally get some sleep.

 


	8. A warm home

* * *

You woke up feeling better than before, you felt around the bed and saw Frisk nowhere to be seen. This should put you on edge but ... you feel too comfortable to actually start worrying right now.

Staring at the ceiling you began to recall everything happened after you two fell in the underground. For you it felt like you are inside a dream ... a magical one . Never in your life you thought of actually meeting the same monsters that inside the story your ‘mother’ always told you before.

When you were young you always find the story fascinating and yes you actually believe that they are indeed real. And having to actually met them now feels so surreal.

Now that you think about it , if the story is actually real then that means ... humans did trap them here just because they are different from them.

Your good mood starts to turn sour because once again you feel bad at what humans did to the monsters. You just decided to stand up and fix the bed then left the room.

You can hear Frisk and Toriel talking in the living room about some snails? You don’t want to actually bother them with their intense talking about their topic so you try to look around the house.

You notice the stairs to the basement but you don’t really want to go there without Toriel’s permission, so you just went to the living room.

“Ah your awake , are you hungry my child?”- Toriel ask as soon as she saw you

You saw frisk sitting in front of Toriel while Toriel is holding a book. Frisk immediately stand up and hug you before you can answer Toriel.

“Sis!”- They said while grinning at you

You smile back at them and pat their head.

“Hey Frisk did you sleep well?”- you ask them as they pull you to sit down at the nearby chair

They just nod at you as they sat down beside you while Toriel is smiling warmly as she watch at the sidelines.

“Uhm thank you for letting us rest here in your house miss Toriel “- you politely said as you fidget with your hand

“Do not mention it my child, ah I suppose you two are hungry . Wait here and i will get the pies “- she said as she went to the kitchen

You are not really use to this... this kind of hospitality. Maybe because this is the first time in a while that you have visited another home or maybe because you actually never met someone like her. She never treated both you and Frisk as strangers instead she’s been treating you both as a mother to her children.

_A jealousy starts to form in your heart ... yes you are jealous to her children if she have one . Because the only thing you wish for ever since was to have a mother as kind as Toriel._

You immediately shook off that thought and look at Frisk who is sitting quietly at their chair while staring at you.

“Is something wrong?”- you ask them concern

“Sis, are you afraid of them?”- they ask you quietly

It dawn on you that they are concern about you. Probably because you have been acting on guard around the monsters that they ask this question.

You just shook your head and smile at them ,

“No I’m not ... I’m just still surprise about everything. This is all new to me and to you of course “- you said at them but you didn’t notice that they flinch a little

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting here my children “- Toriel said as she re-enter the living room while holding two plates of pie

“Thank you miss Toriel”- you said as you felt your stomach grumble as the smell of the pie hits you

“Oh please just call me Toriel “- she said warmly at you

“Can I call you mom?”- Frisk suddenly said that you almost choke at the pie

You look at them with wide eyes before looking at Toriel about to apologise but you saw the happiness in Toriel’s eyes that you keep your mouth shut.

“M-mom? Well if that will make you happy , call me whatever you like”- she said as she smiles warmly at frisk then pat their head

Then Frisk look at you and look back at Toriel before saying,

“Then can Sis call you mom too?”- you really choke on that one as you immediately drink the water Toriel offer you

“F-frisk!”- you managed to say as you feel your cheeks heating up in embarrassment

Frisk only winks at you as you hear Toriel laugh softly.

“Of course she can “- she said in a happy tone that made you look at her

“I ... i can?”- you ask at her not believing what she said

She smiled at you softly and pat your head, you feel your heart starting to warm up at the idea of calling Toriel as your mom.

“Of course my child you are free to call me whatever makes you happy”- she said as you feel tears in your eyes

_You can’t express how happy you felt because of those words. This is the first time you heard those motherly tone speak directly to you._

“Sis are you okay?”- Frisk ask in concern as you starts to cry

“Oh my! Are you alright my child?”- Toriel ask too while looking at you with those motherly eyes

“Y-yes ... I-I’m fine”- you manage to say as you felt them hug you

You felt an overwhelming emotion surge through you and you can’t help but hug them back.

——————

  
You feel ashamed and embarrassed that you cry like that in front of Toriel and Frisk. You want to actually look more mature and independent in front of Toriel but ... you just have to cry .

You have been quiet the whole day thought Toriel doesn’t mind and it seems she’s actually really treating you both like her own children.

You have found out about what happen to her children and you feel bad about it so you have decided to do your best just to keep her happy because you know she deserves it.

Toriel also explains to you while Frisk is playing in the ruins with the froggits, about Asgore’s ‘cowardly’ decision . You’ve found out that they only need one more soul to break the barrier and they will be free.

She explained how dangerous it is outside the ruins for both of you since you two are humans .

But you assure her that you have no plans of leaving yet. If it is really that dangerous you won’t going to risk Frisk’s life in exchange for both of your freedom.

Since you two are obviously going to stay for a while Toriel starts to sew clothes that can fit you. You help her in sewing clothes and even help her with cleaning her house.

“I’m sorry about earlier miss— er um m-mom”- you said still not use to calling someone mom

Actually you haven’t called anyone mom ever since you left your house.

She stop her sewing and look at you ,

“About what my child?”- she ask so naturally as if you are actually her child

It made you feel warm and embarrassed to actually hear her called you her child.

“Because I ... I cried earlier”- you said while looking at the ground

You actually really feel apologetic since you don’t want to be seen like a weak person.

_Although you are certainly weak..._

She just smiled at you and took your hand .

“There is nothing to apologise for , I understand my child”- she said as you look at her

“I.. I just don’t want to disappoint you ... for being so emotional “- you said as you feel your heart squeeze painfully

You don’t usually open up like this to anyone especially the ones that you have just met but she’s different . You felt like you can actually open up to her without her judging you.

“My child , there is nothing wrong with being emotional. Although I am happy that you are concern of what I think of you but you can stop thinking so low of yourself. I can tell that you have a kind soul”- she said she hug you

_You want to deny that ..._  
you know to yourself that you are not that kind but ...  
There are no words escaping your mouth ... you can’t find yourself talking back to her .

So instead you just hug her back,

“I can tell you are in great pain my child. If you want to talk about it I’m always here to listen “- she whisper to you as you grip her clothes like a small child

  
——————-

Frisk heard everything that you two have talk about.

They don’t know what to think about it. They realise that they really know nothing of you nor they know you felt like that.

They suddenly remembered the first time they saw your soul .

_A broken one...._

That’s the first time they actually saw that kind of soul.

So far they are starting to get protective of you. They have already treat you like their real sister and to know that just one major trigger or just major attack and you will be...

No ... they can and will protect you!

Besides they haven’t really figure out about your connection to resets.

And they are actually thinking about asking Flowey about it but they actually doubt they know anything , so that only leaves them of asking for Sans help.

But for now they want to actually make you comfortable around monsters and they want you and Toriel to get closer .

Since they know once you two are out of the ruins , you two will face a lot and they don’t know how you will react about everything that will happen .

 

—————

Sans already knows that sooner or later the kid will come out from the ruins and will face them. But what he didn’t know if they actually found the answers about the resets or not .

Either way he is just going to wait and spend time with his brother until the kid arrives.

But for some reasons he feels like their will be a major change in this timeline. But what ? He doesn’t know, the only things he can do is to wait for the ruins’ door to open and play along.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this , I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Your time inside the ruins  (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown begins

It surprised sans to hear Toriel talked to him so cheerfully the following day . When he ask if something happened she just laughs a bit before changing the topic.

He didn’t know what to think of it but he just shook it off and throw puns at her just like what they have been doing.

A few days has passed and there is no sign of the kid opening the ruins door . Given the kid have already did this in past timelines when they choose to spend more time with Toriel so he didn’t pay much attention to this.

————-

For the past few days you’ve been staying at Toriel’s home, you feel like you have reverted to your childhood days . No not the one that you choose to forgotten but those ones that you been the happiest.

You have done nothing but explore the ruins , slowly getting use to the monsters and starting to form friendships with them.

And slowly you are starting to warm up to Toriel and calling her mom without stuttering. And of course you have been spending more time getting to know your little sister and vice versa.

So far you have felt nothing but happiness that you are staring to get a bit anxious because of it. You are not use to feeling happy all the time that you are having a hard time expressing your feelings which Toriel immediately notices.

Every night you have to actually pinch yourself as a proof that everything is not a dream but it’s real.

And now the three of you are sitting by the fire while Toriel is reading a story . Frisk is using your lap as a pillow while you play with their hair.

“And that’s the end of the story”- you heard Toriel said as you continue to stare at the fire

You didn’t notice Frisk have already fallen asleep at your lap until you look at them since they are not asking more stories.

“Oh my it looks like Frisk has fallen asleep”- Toriel said as she too, looks at Frisk

“Yeah that’s what they get for playing around all day . They look so tired yet happy ...”- you said softly as you smile at Frisk’s sleeping face

Toriel smiles at you then she stand up from her seat to place the book back at its proper place.

Then she sat down beside you pat Frisk’s head and smile at you.

“I have notice that you are having a hard time expressing yourself my child... I have told you before if you need someone to talk to I’m always here to listen”- she said as she hold your free hand

She’s concern at you and you felt embarrassed yet happy about it . Even your own ‘mother’ never ask you to talk to her or confide in her and yet Toriel, who you met obey a few days ago , a total stranger trying to help you and even care for you like a real mom.

You look at her and she’s looking at you warmly , you want to open up to her. You want to tell everything that happen in your life , you want someone to see past your walls but at the same time you don’t them to see all your flaws . You don’t want to see how broken and pathetic you are . You want to talk but at the same time you don’t , once you open up she will see everything inside you.

_And she will see what kind of person you are ... a pathetic, miserable little burden._

  
You feel your heart squeeze painfully with all these thoughts running through your mind.

You stare at the fire and a small smile form at your mouth,

“It’s nothing .... I’m just still adjusting. Yeah I’m still just getting use to this kind of life”- you said

It’s not all lie since yes, you still are kinda getting use to having this kind of life . Yet it’s not the idea of being trap in the underground that you are getting use to but it’s the idea of someone actually caring for you when you are nothing but a stranger to them.

Toriel was about to say more but you just look at her and force a smile.

“Mom can you help me carry Frisk?”- you said as you look back at Frisk’s sleeping face

“Of course my child “- she said as she smile back at you

Once Frisk is laying in the bed Toriel hug you before kissing your forehead and wishing you a goodnight sleep.

You can’t help but smile at this simple gesture.

——————

It’s been a week and half since you two have fallen in the underground.

Frisk is happy that you are starting to get really close with Toriel and the others . They are happy since are finally part of their little family here and they got to admit you changed everything they have been doing here.

Everything becomes much more enjoyable and more fun with you around although they still haven’t got a slightest clue into why you can reset .

Whenever Frisk ask you about something in your past that can possibly connect as to why or can possibly explain as to why you can use the reset button , you always shut up and change the subject.

It seems your past is always been a sensitive subject for you so Frisk can’t ask more questions about it.

But in all honesty they really don’t care about the issue of the resets anymore, the only thing they cared for now is spending more time getting to know you better as their big sister.

  
——————-

Sans is definitely not expecting the kid to spend a week and a half inside the ruins . He knows how easily the kid get bored or get curious so spending in a small enclose room like the ruins is a definite description of boredom to the kid.

Yet they are still there inside with Toriel, who seems always cheerful when they are exchanging puns. Sans also notice how Toriel cuts their pun time shortly than before . Whenever he ask her about this she just always laugh at him before saying,

“Oh dear please forgive me about it , I just found someone that makes me happy so I want to spend more time with them”- she said , he can practically hear happiness in her voice

This confuses him even more but he just shrug it off as normal. Whatever is the kid doing in the ruins is none of his business as long as his brother is safe ... that’s all what matters to him.


	10. Load and save

Frisk is bored ....

The two of you have been staying at the ruins for two weeks now , they badly want to show you the rest of the underground and probably fix the never ending reset at some point .

But whenever they saw you having a fun time with the others or with Toriel they just force themselves to behave and just wait.

But today they can’t wait anymore!

They have already pack everything they will needed and they already pack you a few clothes . All they need is to convince you to come with them, and of course to convince Toriel that you two will be safe out there.

‘ _Do you really think she will just agree to come with you?’_

A voice said that made them stop walking ,

“That’s the first thing you are going to say to me?”- they ask quietly

‘ _What do you want me to say? That I don’t trust the human you brought with you? Ha! As if you are going to listen to anything I say anyway’-_

The voice said but soon Frisk felt them left , they just sigh and enter the living room you are in.

Toriel left you two alone and went to check around the ruins.

“Sis!”- they said as they hug you which made you loosen your grip to the book you are reading

“Frisk!”- you gasp in surprise as you look at them

They just grin at you and pick your book.

“I don’t know why I’m always so surprised whenever you attack hug me”- you mumbled softly as you smile at them

“Hey sis “- they said as they look directly at your eyes

“Hmm? What is it ?”- you ask them

“Can we leave the ruin?”- they ask that made your eyes widen in surprise

————

You suddenly felt nervous with the thought of leaving the safety of the ruins. You tried to compose yourself before answering Frisk,

“W-why?”- is the only thing you manage to say

“Because I want to discover more of the underground! And we have been living here for two weeks now... we have explored everything here by now “- they answered

  
Now that you think of it Frisk is a growing child and for them to get stuck here at such a young age is just ...

Even though you want to say no mainly because you are a bit scared to what will happen if you guys ever step out or the ruins but with Frisk looking at you like that ... it’s just hard to say no

But you remembered what Toriel told you that she doesn’t want you two ended up the same like the other fallen children.

“Please Sis?”- Frisk pleaded at you once more that made you sigh

“Well... alright but we have to talk to Toriel about it okay?”- you said as you pat their head

Frisk grins at you happily as they hug you one more time before running out of the living room .

Once Toriel enter the house you can’t stay still. You really don’t know how you will open the conversation with her and you don’t want to make feel unappreciated for all the things she did to the two of you .

But with Frisk constantly looking at you .. you decided to just go with it .

  
“Mom can we talk for moment?”- you said as you can feel your heart beating fast

“What is it my child?”- she ask as she look at you

“Can ... can we see the rest of the underground?”- you ask as calmly as you could even though you are practically shaking in nervousness right now

Toriel stop what she was doing and look at you before walking a few steps away from you .

“Stay here my child ... I’m going just going to do something “- she said as she headed down the basement

You are incredibly confused of how she reacted but you suddenly saw Frisk followed her .

“Wait frisk!”- you yelp as you followed them too

  
—————  
Frisk already knows what will happen so they just went down the basement with Toriel.

Toriel tried to keep them from following them but they still insist until Toriel starts the encounter.

They just dodge every attack she charged them as they try to make her change her mind.

They soon heard your footsteps that distract them a little causing them to trip at the same time Toriel is going to attack them .

They close their eyes and wait for the impact since they still have monsters candy to heal them.

_But nothing happened..._

They open their eyes then they saw you there laying on the ground lifeless in front of them.

“S-sis?”- they can’t believe what they are seeing

“O-oh no... what have I done?”- they heard Toriel mumbled as she tears starts to fall down from her eyes

They went to touch you , to shake you up but nothing happened...

Your broken soul suddenly shattered as the same time their tears falls down.

“S-sis! “-

‘No this can’t be happening ! ‘ - they kept repeating in their head

Their body is shaking as they heard Toriel falls down in her knees and try to heal you up.

_‘Stop it idiot! She’s gone ! Just use her soul as the seventh soul and break the stupid barrier ‘_

They heard Chara talk to them but they ignore her.

This is the only time they are thankful that they have the power to reset because they open up the load screen and push it.

  
—————————

Sans felt like he already did this before...

He don’t know what happen but he went to check the machine and saw a slight load happen .

The kid shouldn’t be doing anything like this since they practically memorise everything in the ruins.

But maybe the kid is just playing around again so he just ignored it and went back to his ‘sentry duty’.

And just after a few minutes he fall asleep...

  
————-

Frisk tried a different approach in the situation because they don’t want you to ended up like that again.

So instead of asking you to ask Toriel ,they just wait for Toriel and ask her themselves without you knowing.

—————

Meanwhile after you finish reading your book , you notice Toriel and Frisk went to the basement.

You felt like you have seen them went down there before but at the same time not.

After a few minutes of waiting you decided to follow them.

“Frisk? Mom?”- you said as you entered the basement only to be greeted by a series of long hallways.

After turning here and there a few times you heard shouting and explosions. You are starts to panic and a lot of scenarios flow through your mind . At the end of the hallway you saw Toriel attacking Frisk , you froze in your spot because of this.

You can’t actually believe that Toriel will be able to actually harm Frisk like this. Toriel who save you and Frisk from Flowey , she who healed you , she who allows you two to stay at her home and she who became both your mother figure.

You can feel your heart practically bursting at your chest as you grip the edge of your shirt which she sew.

_What if she really doesn’t like me? What if she’s just pretending all this time to be good? No ... that’s impossible but ... why would she hurt Frisk? Why ... why is this happening?!_

  
You suddenly heard Frisk yelp in pain when one of the fire balls hit their shoulder.

_You can’t just stand here do something! Save them! Save frisk you stupid loser!_

  
You don’t know if this is still your thoughts or not but your feet move before you can comprehend what is going on.

“Sis!”- is the last thing you heard as you hug them and use your body as a shield

You felt Toriel’s attack hit you and you saw your HP going down so fast as the time you felt pain all over your body . Frisk tried to escape from your grip but you just hold them tight .

“I’m sorry.....”- is the last thing you manage to say before everything went black

 


	11. Panic

Another load happen ...

Frisk can still feel their body shakes a bit as they stare at you in the living room. They have witnessed you died two times in front of them and this have shook them more than their own experiences before.

‘ _Why are so shock about it? You have died before too and you have killed before . So why are you so affected about them? You can just keep on loading or resetting if something is to happen’ -_

They heard them say as they look at Frisk.

“I know ... I know what I have done before but.... I can’t help it “- they just said at Chara before she just rolls her eyes at them and left

  
They calm their self first before running to hug you and as expected you yelp in surprise by their sudden appearance.

“Frisk !”- they heard you said in surprise

They want to grin at you like before but they are scared that once they let you go ... you will just fall down lifeless .

“Is something wrong?”- you ask once you notice them not looking at you and just hugging you

They just shook their head and look at you before hugging you again.

“Sis I want to show you something”- they said after a while

“What is it?”- you ask as they let go of you before taking your left hand and pulling you towards the basement

This time they will just go with you there , Toriel will be home any second now so she will still be able to talk them.

“Why are we going down the basement?”- you ask confused as you stop walking

“Sis it’s a surprise ”- they said as they giggles a bit to make you feel comfortable

You are definitely looking at them suspiciously but you decided to shrug it off and follow them.

———

“What is this door for?”- you ask Frisk as you touch the door

They were about to answer when you heard footsteps walking towards you . You both face towards the footsteps and saw Toriel looking both at you with unreadable expression.

You started to feel nervous as if you’ve done something wrong and Toriel is obviously not happy about it.

“My children...”- she just said as she look back at you and the door

“M-mom”- you stutter in reply as your heart starts to beat fast

“Go back to your room”- she said that made you flinch

 

“ _What do you think you’re doing?! Go back to your room now!”-_

The sudden memory rush through your mind without any warning as your hands starts to shake lightly.

“Mom can we go out and explore the rest of the underground ? “- Frisk ask confidently , both Frisk and Toriel haven’t notice the change in your face .

“I won’t ask again go back to your room my children “- she said again as she went closer to both of you

  
“ _I’m s-sorry m-mom.... p-please d-don’t hurt me”- you see your younger self said in the memory as you try your best to keep your tears away_

“ _You idiot! What did I say ! Go back to your fricken room! Stay there or I won’t hesitate to throw you down in the cellar !”- your mother said as she grab you by your shoulder painfully and force you to enter your ‘prison room’_

  
“I see ... if you really want to go show me that you are strong enough to survive outside “- Toriel said as fire balls starts to form at her hands and Frisk soul appear in front of them as well as your broken one

Neither of them have notice that your body is shaking now and you are starting to have a hard time breathing .

  
Toriel starts to attack , frisk grab your hand as they help you dodge the attack.

You can’t really process anything that is happening right now.

‘ _No... mom is mad at me... she hates me. She hates me ... I did something wrong again. I’m just really pathetic!’ - is the only thing that keeps circling in your mind_

  
——-

Frisk notice how quiet you are so while it’s their turn they look at your face and notice you are just staring at the ground .

  
They decided to check your status and ;

  
Y/n :

Hp: 10/10  
Lv: 1

‘A broken soul’

 

They look at you again and notice that your body is shaking slightly.

“Sis?”- they tried to get your attention but you didn’t respond

They are starting to get worried since your face is starting to get paled.

“Sis!”- they push the act button to try to ask help from Toriel

Toriel seems to notice that you are having a hard time breathing but she keeps her ground.

She attack again but the attack avoided them.

Frisk notice what this means and they ask again for help.

Toriel is starting to take a step one at a time , her attacks keeps avoiding them.

You suddenly collapse in your knees as you shield your hands on your head.

“N-no ... I-I’m ... s-sorry “- you whisper quietly that only Frisk heard it

They kneel beside you and call to Toriel one last time.

This time Toriel ended the encounter both yours and Frisk ‘ soul went back to your body as she kneel in front of you which made you flinch in fright.

“N-no d-don’t ... don’t hurt me please ... I-I’m s-sorry “- you said loud enough for Toriel to hear it

Your body is shaking uncontrollably and your tears keep falling from your eyes . Frisk keeps calling your name to snap you out but nothing is happening.

Toriel flinch when she saw the state you are in. She didn’t mean for you to have a panic attack like this nor she didn’t know about your condition.

Well it should be obvious because of your broken soul but she didn’t pay much attention to it , now she regrets not paying attention.

“I’m sorry my child... “- she said softly before placing her hand slowly at your head

You still flinch and that hurt her but she tried her best to calm you down.

“Breath with me my child”- she said as she tried to help you breath

———-

Frisk tried to help you calm down too even if they don’t know how. They rub your back slowly and even tried to hug you slightly.

After a while you are starting to calm down as you let them help you .

Your breathing is starting to go back to normal , you let Toriel hug you as Frisk hold your hand.

Once you are calm down frisk gave you a monster candy , you accept it and it made you feel much better.

“I’m sorry about this m-mom...”- you whisper to Toriel

“It’s alright my child, I should be the one apologising . It’s my emotion that made you like this. I know one day ... you two will feel suffocated just by staying in the enclosed room of the ruins. I’m sorry my child that my weakness made you suffer like this. “- she said as she pat your head and let frisk join in the hug

“I’m sorry sis”- they whisper to you as you pat their head

———————-

Toriel tuck you in and Frisk to the bed as she kiss both your head and whisper goodnight.

She decided to let you two go tomorrow morning since you needed some rest after what happen.

After closing the door she walk towards the basement quietly.

Once she’s there , she waited for a while until she heard someone knocking on the other side of the door.

“Knock knock!”- she heard her pun friend ask

But she’s still too shock because of what happen earlier.

“Who‘s there ?”- she ask as she lean on the door

“Dishes”-

“Dishes who?”-

“Dishes very bad joke! “-

She heard him laugh at the pun he throw but she just managed to smile softly as she look at the ground where you were kneeling before.

“Ey, is something wrong?”- she heard him ask

She sighs before saying,

“If a human ever pass through this door .... could you please , please promise me something “- she stared to say

“Watch over them and protect them will you not?”- she ask and wait for him to answer

  
She heard him sigh, she knows how heavy the promise she’s asking but... she doesn’t want something to happen to you and Frisk.

“You know, I really hate making promises but ... I’ll keep an eye socket on them “- he said that made her sigh in relief

“Thank you so much”-

————————————

 


	12. Surprise in the snow

The last breakfast the three of you had was pretty normal although you can tell how nervous Toriel is. She gave you two, monsters food to help you on your journey outside the ruins. Although you are pretty confused on where did Frisk put all your things since when it’s time for you two to open the ruins’ door Toriel didn’t mention anything on why you two don’t have any bag.

When you ask Frisk about it they just give you a thumbs up and wink at you. You just shook your head and hug Toriel once more.

“Please be careful out there my child... promise me you two will be safe”- she said as she hug the two of you

“Don’t worry mom I will make sure frisk wont get hurt”- you said as you pat Frisk in the head

“And I’ll make sure Sis is safe !”- Frisk said in return that made Toriel laugh a bit

She kiss your forehead and Frisk one last time before she turn her back and leave .

“Well here goes nothing “- you said as you gently open the door

You are a bit surprised when you saw Flowey in the middle of the green patch looking at the two of you . You immediately hold Frisk hands in case Flowey attack you two again.

But Flowey didn’t say anything and just left, which made you confused and relief at the same time.

“Let’s go Sis “- Frisk said enthusiastically as they point towards the closed door

You two walk in front of it and you push the door open. Cold wind and white snows welcomes you two as you exit the door. With a thud the door closed firmly behind you .

“It’s .... snowing ? But we are still in the underground right?”- you ask confused as you look at your surroundings

Frisk just giggles as they play with the snow.

“Okay you know what I’m not going to think more of this”- you mumbled as you starts to walk

Everything in here confuses you because of the tall trees growing here and of course the snow.

You soon encounter a branch of a tree in the middle of the road but it’s too big to carry, not that you are going around carrying a branch .

Once you two are a few feet away from the branch you heard the branch snapping in half. You froze , you suddenly remember that you two aren’t really safe without Toriel.

“It’s broken “- you heard Frisk said as they look back

You can’t bring yourself to even look back at the branch, your anxiety is starting to spike up .

You tug Frisk a little to let them know that you want to continue walking. But once you two started walking again you heard footsteps following you.

You can feel your heart starting to burst out of your chest as you tried to keep calm. You don’t want to appear weak again in front of Frisk and since this time no Toriel will be able to help you out.

“Sis?”- you heard Frisk say beside you as they grip your hand

You took few deep breaths before looking at them and force yourself to smile.

“Let’s go”- you mumbled softly at them as you two continued with your walk

As expected whoever they are continued to follow you two. You keep taking deep breaths every now and then to help you calm down although you can feel your hand shaking slightly and it’s not because of the snow.

Every now and then you can feel Frisk looking at you worriedly so you have to force yourself to be okay for them.

Soon you saw a bridge a few feet away , you two tried to walk a little bit faster but as soon as you are a foot away from the bridge you immediately stop.

“ｈｕｍａｎｓ.... ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｙｏｕ ｋｎｏｗ ｈｏｗ ｔｏ ｇｒｅｅｔ ａ ｎｅｗ ｐａｌ?" - a voice said that sent a shiver in your spine and your breathing almost stop

"ｔｕｒｎ ａｒｏｕｎｄ ａｎｄ ｓｈａｋｅ ｍｙ ｈａｎｄ"- the voice said but you stay still like a statue not because you don’t want to turn around but because you are too scared that you can’t even move at all

You saw Frisk look at you when you don’t move.

“Sis?”- they whisper at you but you are starting to lose control of your nerves

“ｕｈ... ｐａｌ? "- the voice said said when none of you turn around to greet him

“Sis? Sis!”- frisk said as they start to shake you lightly

The moment they touch you , you flinch slightly as your knees starts to shake. You keep telling yourself to calm down but you can feel the tears starting to form in your eyes.

You hate this ... you hate how weak you can easily get. You made a promise... you promise that you will protect Frisk yet here you are shaking and having a hard time breathing as Frisk is trying to gain your attention.

_You are just nothing but worthless human._

“Ey bud are you okay?”- the voice said as he suddenly place a hand in your shoulder

It took you by surprise that you completely panic , you grab frisk in a protective hug as you kneel in the ground hyperventilating.

“Sis”- Frisk gasp in surprise as you continue to cling on them

————————

Sans wasn’t expecting this at all...

The moment the door of the ruins open he was surprised that two humans came out .

He stare at you for a moment thinking of a way how to process the new addition in this timeline.

He is observing how you react whenever he follows the two of you . He noticed the way you keep flinching and the way you keep taking deep breaths just to calm yourself.

‘great she is afraid of monsters ‘ he thought to himself as he look at Frisk

That’s the only time they notice that the kid keeps looking at you worriedly. He don’t know what kind of connection you have with the kid but he doesn’t trust you.

If the kid can just eliminate all monsters in the underground what more if a young adult like yourself can do?

But when he starts to talk to you in front of the bridge that’s when you completely frozen in fear. Even the kid keeps on trying to snap you out but nothing is happening.

He just stood there awkwardly as he waits for you to move . But the moment he touch your shoulder that’s when you completely crumble and grab frisk in a protective hug.

The lights in his eye sockets vanish as he try to process everything.

_You are having a panic attack ..._

But the way you are shielding frisk from him ...

_You still want to protect them despite of what’s happening to you ._

  
It’s just remind him of his protective side to his brother , PAPYRUS.

He slowly kneel by your side and look at the kid who is looking at him pleadingly.

“relax kid I won’t hurt you... and I won’t hurt the kid either “- he said calmly as he sits a few inches away from you

He motion for frisk to calm down and slowly raise their hand to place in your cheeks.

You let the kid do that as sans watch your stiffen shoulder slightly flinch.

“Kid look at her in the eyes and try to help her breath”- sans whisper to Frisk softly as they nod

“Sis... look at me “- frisk said as you slowly look at them

“Let’s breath slowly “- they said as they took slow deep breaths as you try mimic them

Sans motion for frisk to do it slowly and try counting numbers as they breath.

Slowly enough your breathing is starting to go back to normal and your body is starting to relax.

Sans took a monster candy from his pocket and gave it to frisk who gave it to you.

Once you completely calm down and feel better , you slowly look at him and whisper a thank you.

“It’s no problem kiddo... although I should be apologising to you since I didn’t mean to scare you like that”- he said sincerely

You just nod at him as he stand up from his sitting position and offer his hand to you.

“Mind if we start again? My name is sans ... sans the skeleton “- he said as he wink at you

You stare at him before nodding and grabbing his hand about to answer when a loud farting sound was heard.

Frisk suddenly burst in laughter and sans laughs because of the shock expression in your face.

‘it’s kind of cute ‘ he thought in his self as you starts to giggle

“Oh my gosh! That— I — I don’t know what to say”- you manage to say in between laughs

“Heheh ... the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny”- he said as he offer his again but this time he actually help you up

“That’s actually a good way to break the tension earlier ... thank you”- you said as you smile at him

Well he didn’t expect this.. he actually thought you wouldn’t trust him after what happen but you actually smile at him.

“Well anyway you two are humans right? I’m supposed to be on a look out for humans but I wasn’t interested in that stuff”- he began to say as he watch you widen your eyes and hold frisk hands

“Relax bud told you I’m not interested in that stuff but my brother on the other hand— we wait there bucko “- he cut off his speech as you starts to carry frisk and began to walk away from him

Yep .. he definitely is starting to scared you again

“Nope I won’t stay here and let frisk get hurt. No thank you!”- you said as began crossing the bridge

He just sigh and shook his head before appearing in front of you that made you stop in your tracks and began looking back and forth to him and where he was standing before.

“Eh? Wh-hat? Why ?”- you starting to ask as he can see frisk holding back their laugh

He laughs a bit before winking at you,

“Don’t worry buddy my brother is harmless... actually I think he’s coming this way”- he said as he let you walk again

“The kid can hide behind that lamp and you can hide behind my station”- he said once you two cross the bridge

“How can I know I can trust your words?”- you ask as frisk wriggle in your grip so they can hide behind the lamp

“Don’t know.. just trust me bud”- he said as he wink at you

Although you are a bit reluctant you still let frisk hide behind the lamp as you hide behind his station.

‘Heh... let the play begin’ he thought as he see is brother’s silhouette coming closer to him

 


	13. Meeting ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ

You really aren’t expecting ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ to be so cute and adorable instead of a very scary monster.

“Ａｌｌ ＹＯＵ ＤＯ ＩＳ ＳＴＡＮＤ ＡＲＯＵＮＤ ＹＯＵＲ ＳＴＡＴＩＯＮ! ＷＨＡＴ ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＤＯＩＮＧ?"-

“Staring at this lamp... it looks really cool , wanna look ?”- sans said that made you raise your eyebrow

Is he doing this on purpose to scare you again or is this some sort of reverse psychology?

“ＮＯ! !Ｉ ＤＯＮＴ ＨＡＶＥ ＴＩＭＥ ＦＯＲ ＴＨＡＴ! ＷＨＡＴ ＩＦ Ａ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＣＯＭＥＳ ＴＨＲＯＵＧＨ ＨＥＲＥ?! Ｉ ＷＡＮＴ ＴＯ ＢＥ ＲＥＡＤＹ! " - when you heard that you sighed in relief

Sans is just maybe using reverse psychology on that one.

“Ｉ ＷＩＬＬ ＢＥ ＴＨＥ ＯＮＥ ! Ｉ ＭＵＳＴ ＢＥ ＴＨＥ ＯＮＥ! Ｉ ＷＩＬＬ ＣＡＰＴＵＲＥ Ａ ＨＵＭＡＮＡ!"- he said as you continue to listen to him stomping his foot like a child

As sans and ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ continue with their bantering you peek a little to where frisk is hiding and saw them holding their laughter . You smile at that sight as you continue to listen to the conversation.

You stare at the snow in front of you as you wait until ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ left .

“Okay you two can come out now”- he said once he made sure his brother is gone

You slowly went out from your hiding spot as frisk skip from their hiding spot to hug you.

“Hey frisk”- you said as ruffle their hair

You two then walk towards sans as he watch you two.

“You two oughta get going or he might come back, and if he does... you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious joke”- he said winking

Frisk giggles as you laugh a bit but you two didn’t move from your spot.

“What’s the holdup? look there’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters “- he said as he wink again

You don’t know whether to take this seriously or not but you look at sans and to the path where his brother walk away.

“Well I guess see you later?”- you said as you bit your lip and took frisk hand

You and frisk walk a few feet away when you heard sans talk to you two.

“actually hey... I hate to bother ya but can you do me a favour?”- he said as you two turn to look at him

“Yes?”- you said unsure

“i was thinking .... my brother’s kind of been down lately... he’s never seen a human before . and seeing you might make his day “- he said while looking at both of you

  
“don’t worry he’s not dangerous , even if he tries to be “- he added that made you laugh a bit

You believe that ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ is not really dangerous especially when you heard the reason why he wanted to join the royal guard, deep inside he is just a innocent kid.

“Yeah sure “- you answer as you smile at him which kinda caught him off guard probably because he thinks that you will reject his favour

“thanks a million, I’ll be up ahead “- he said then turn back to walk towards the bridge

You look at frisk confuse then when you are about to tell him that’s the wrong direction he is gone.

“I— I don’t even want to know how he did that .... with everything that happen here I’m pretty sure the answer is still magic”- you mumbled as frisk giggles at you

“Come on now Frisky lets go”- you said as you smile at them

  
—————————

After you two made your way, you see two path way after going through the first one and seeing the photo of a weird monster ... you two then went to the other path but stop in tracks when you saw sans talking to ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ.

You even blink a few time just to make sure you are seeing sans right but he is really there talking to his brother.

“ＳＯ, ＡＳ Ｉ ＷＡＳ ＳＡＹＩＮＧ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＵＮＤＹＮＥ”- he said then he suddenly turn to look at both of you

Then he looks at sans who looks back at you and ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ look back at you then sans look back at him.... you know what you don’t even know what’s happening right now so you just stare at them trying your best not to laugh though you are confused to what they are doing .

After looking back and forth faster than you can do they suddenly turn their back at both of you as ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ talk to sans.

“ＳＡＮＳ!! ＯＨ ＭＹ ＧＯＤ!! ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ.... Ａ ＨＵＭＡＮ!?!?!??!!?"- he said clearly shock

Then they both turn back to look at both of you as sans answer his brother.

“uhhh.... actually I thing that’s a rock”- he said that made you and frisk giggles as you look back and saw the rock he was talking about

“ＯＨ.."- he said clearly disappointed as he look back to his brother

“hey, what’s that in front of a rock “- sans said as ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ turn to look back

“ＯＨ ＭＹ ＧＯＤ!!! ( ＩＳ .... ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ Ａ ＨＵＭＡＮ?) "- he exclaimed as he ‘whisper’ to his brother

“(yes)”- sans ‘whisper’ back

“ＯＨ ＭＹ ＧＯＤ!!! ＳＡＮＳ !Ｉ ＦＩＮＡＬＬＹ ＤＩＤ ＩＴ!! ＵＮＤＹＮＥ ＷＩＬＬ.... ＩＭ ＧＯＮＮＡ... ＩＬＬ ＢＥ ＳＯ.... ＰＯＰＵＬＡＲ!!! ＰＯＰＵＬＡＲ!!! ＰＯＰＵＬＡＲ!!! " - he said as he can’t contain his excitement

“ＡＨＥＭ... ＨＵＭＡＮＳ! ＹＯＵ ＳＨＡＬＬ ＮＯＴ ＰＡＳＳ ＴＨＩＳ ＡＲＥＡ! Ｉ , ＴＨＥ ＧＲＥＡＴ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ, ＷＩＬＬ ＳＴＯＰ ＹＯＵ!!! Ｉ ＷＩＬＬ ＴＨＥＣＡＰＴＵＲＥ ＹＯＵ! ＹＯＵ ＷＩＬＬ ＢＥ ＤＥＬＩＶＥＲＥＤ ＴＯ ＴＨＥ ＣＡＰＩＴＡＬ! ＴＨＥＮ... ＴＨＥＮ!!! "-

“ＩＭ ＮＯＴ ＳＵＲＥ ＷＨＡＴＳ ＮＥＸＴ ... ＩＮ ＡＮＹ ＣＡＳＥ! ＣＯＮＴＩＮＵＥ ＯＮＬＹ ＩＦ ＹＯＵ ＤＡＲＥ!! ＮＹＥ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥ Ｈ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ !!! "- he laugh as he walk away

After you watch him walk away you turn to look at sans as he too look at you .

“well, that went well . don’t sweat it kid, I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.”- he said as he wink then walk away

“They’re fun!”- you heard frisk say as you try to process what happen

——————————————

When you two walk again you saw ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ sentry station and after walking again you encounter doggo who can only see things moving.

You stay still while frisk decided to try to pet him of course you tried to stop them but... they still did it and it ended up with doggo retreating back to his station and frisk without any injuries.

You pat their head relief but they just giggles before you two starts to walk again.

Then you saw sans again, you are surprise to see him again since you just saw him not a moment ago .

“Uhm hey sans”- you greet him as you two walk close to him

“hey, here’s something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack , don’t move and it won’t hurt you. here’s an easy way to keep it in mind ... imagine a stop sign, when you see a stop sign you stop right? stop sign are red , so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple right?”- he explains which make sense since frisk did it earlier , whenever doggo attack frisk just stay still and they didn’t get hurt.

But how did frisk find out about that?

“when fighting think about blue stop signs”- he added before you two nod

“Uhm Thank and see you later I guess?”- you said as sans just wink

You two starts to walk again but you didn’t notice about the slippery frozen ice in the ground. So when you step on it you just slide forward all the way to the other side.

“Woah!”- you gasp as you stop sliding but frisk decided to slide again

“Frisk be careful!”- you said as you watch them continue sliding back and forth while giggling

You just shook your head as you wait for them to finish playing , once they are satisfied you hold their hand again in case they decided to go back .

But you are shock when up ahead you saw ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ with sans. Again you don’t know how he manage to keep going back and forth just like that .

“ＹＯＵ'ＲＥ ＳＯ ＬＡＺＹ!! ＹＯＵ ＷＥＲＥ ＮＡＰＰＩＮＧ ＡＬＬ ＮＩＧＨＴ!!! "- you heard him said that made you laugh a bit

‘Napping all night? But that’s sleeping right? ‘- you thought to your self as you observe their ‘banter’

“ i think that’s called.... sleeping”- he said as you heard frisk cover their mouth to stop laughing

"ＥＸＣＵＳＥＳ, ＥＸＣＵＳＥＳ!!"- he said as he finally turn to look at you and frisk

"ＯＨ-ＨＯ! ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ ＡＲＲＩＶＥＳ! ＩＮ ＯＲＤＥＲ ＴＯ ＳＴＯＰ ＢＯＴＨ ＯＦ ＹＯＵ! ＭＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ ＡＮＤ Ｉ ＨＡＶＥ ＣＲＥＡＴＥＤ ＳＯＭＥ ＰＵＺＺＬＥＳ! Ｉ ＴＨＩＮＫ ＹＯＵ ＷＩＬＬ ＦＩＮＤ ＴＨＩＳ ＯＮＥ ... ＱＵＩＴＥ ＳＨＯＣＫＩＮＧ!!! ＦＯＲ ＹＯＵ ＳＥＥ, ＴＨＩＳ ＩＳ ＴＨＥ ＩＮＶＩＳＩＢＬＥ... ＥＬＥＣＴＲＩＣＩＴＹ ＭＡＺＥ!!!"- he said that made your eyes widen

‘Electric maze?! That’s very dangerous! Especially since it’s invisible!’- you thought to yourself

You look in front of you contemplating to just skip the maze but ... you don’t want to disappoint him still it’s too dangerous to frisk so you have to do this one on your own.

"ＷＨＥＮ ＹＯＵ ＴＯＵＣＨ ＴＨＥ ＷＡＬＬＳ ＯＦ ＴＨＩＳ ＭＡＺＥ, ＴＨＩＳ ＯＲＢ ＷＩＬＬ ＡＤＭＩＮＩＳＴＥＲ Ａ ＨＥＡＲＴＹ ＺＡＰ! ＳＯＵＮＤ ＬＩＫＥ ＦＵＮ??? “- he continued as he show you two the orb

“ＢＥＣＡＵＳＥ! ＴＨＥ ＡＭＯＵＮＴ ＯＦ ＦＵＮ ＹＯＵ ＷＩＬＬ ＰＲＯＢＡＢＬＹ ＨＡＶＥ, ＩＳ ＡＣＴＵＡＬＬＹ ＲＡＴＨＥＲ ＳＭＡＬＬ Ｉ ＴＨＩＮＫ. ＯＫ ＹＯＵ ＣＡＮ ＧＯ ＡＨＥＡＤ ＮＯＷ"- he said as he wait for you two to start moving

But you remember that the orb will be the one to actually zap you and ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ is just staring at you without giving you the orb. You don’t how will that work considering he is still holding the orb. If you manage to a wall will the orb zap him?

But if you are holding the orb the electricity will zap you and you don’t think you can survive that... still you don’t to be unfair with this so you decided to ask him a question.

“Uhm question”- you ask as you raise your right hand

“ＹＥＳ ＨＵＭＡＮ?”- he answer as he stare at you

“If the orb is the one that will zap us ... then I’m supposed to hold it right?”- you said unsure

You feel frisk staring at you and you can also see sans staring at you. Now you are starting to regret asking because you become the centre of the attention .

“ＯＨ! ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ ＲＩＧＨＴ ＳＡＮＳ?"- he realise as he ask his brother

“uh.. yes the human is supposed to hold the orb”- he said as he look back at you

“ＯＨ! ＷＥＬＬ ＴＨＥＮ!"- he said as he starts to walk towards the maze

You stare at him wide eyes as he unconsciously give away the answer for the maze.

“ＨＯＬＤ ＴＨＩＳ ＰＬＥＡＳＥ!"- he said as he reach where you are standing and place the orb above your head then he turn back to walk inside the maze

He basically give away the pattern and he still doesn’t notice it while sans just continue to stare without saying anything.

“ＯＫＡＹ ＴＲＹ ＮＯＷ!"- he said as he reach to where he was standing before

You don’t know whether to make it look so easy or try to make a mistake just so he won’t be sad. You turn to look at frisk who gave you a thumbs up as they start to walk towards the maze. You just sigh and decided to follow them.

Once you finish the puzzle you look to see what is ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ reaction.

“ＩＮＣＲＥＤＩＢＬＥ! !ＹＯＵ ＳＬＩＰＰＥＲＹ ＳＮＡＩＬ!! ＹＯＵ ＳＯＬＶＥＤ ＩＴ ＳＯ ＥＡＳＩＬＹ... ＴＯＯ ＥＡＳＩＬＹ! ＨＯＷＥＶＥＲ!! ＴＨＥ ＮＥＸＴ ＰＵＺＺＬＥ ＷＩＬＬ ＮＯＴ ＢＥ ＥＡＳＹ! ＩＴ ＩＳ ＤＥＳＩＧＮ ＢＹ ＭＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ, ＳＡＮＳ! ＹＯＵ ＷＩＬＬ ＳＵＲＥＬＹ ＢＥ ＣＯＮＦＯＵＮＤＥＤ! Ｉ ＫＮＯＷ Ｉ ＡＭ! ＮＹＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ!!! "- he said as he walk away

You put the orb down in the snow and walk towards frisk who is standing near sans .

“ hey, thanks... my brother seems like he’s having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn’t worn anything else since. keeps calling it his ‘battle body’ . man , isn’t my brother cool?”- he said as he look to where his brother went

“Yeah he seems cool”- you answer as frisk starts to tug your hand

“Let’s go again shall we?”- you said as you smile at them , they nod as they smiled back

Well time to continue your exploration in this snowy forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. It’s still just the beginning.... (1)

After buying nice cream with frisk putting it in their ‘storage’ which you still don’t know where is it . You and frisk play with the snowball until you win some gold coins.

And surprisingly you two met sans again...

“ ive been thinking about selling treats too... want some fried snow? it’s just 5g “- he said as you raise your eyebrow

“Fried snow? That’s not making any sense at all “- you answer back but he just wink

But of course, frisk decided to buy some.

“did I say 5g? I meant 50g”- he said to frisk

“What? Now your adding more price to it?”- you answer and again he just wink

You don’t even know how is that possible! He is a skeleton yet he can wink? This underground... and everything related to magic here is just confusing you more and more.

When frisk didn’t agree with the price he then said,

“you’re right it’s still too low”-

“That’s.... you know what nice seeing you sans but we will just get going “- you said as you shake your head and walk away with frisk waving goodbye to sans

——————————

He is still observing and maybe processing a bit... the way you act is definitely a normal reaction considering you just met them that day yet you don’t really ask more questions or you just accept everything just like that.

He was definitely surprised when you ask his brother about the orb during the first puzzle, even the kid is looking at you during that time . He was expecting you to just go with the flow so you can avoid getting hurt. He can even tell that you became hesitant to try the puzzle when ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ unknowingly finish the puzzle.

You don’t want to hurt his feelings ...

And sans is slowly starting to want to know more about you . He is curious that’s for sure... but maybe it’s just the same curiously just like when he met the kid for the first time? He didn’t know since he can’t really recall that much during the first timeline.

He knows the kid’s soul is pure determination but he haven’t seen yours yet. It seems to him that the kid is trying to face the encounter to every monsters by their self just like what they did when you two met doggo.

Eh.. maybe he’s just reading too much into this mess.

Whatever your role here... he’s going to keep an eye socket open just to be sure that this time... this time will be different.

  
———————————————

And again you saw sans WITH ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ in front of another puzzle area.

“ＨＵＭＡＮ!!! Ｉ ＨＯＰＥ ＹＯＵ'ＲＥ ＲＥＡＤＹ ＦＯＲ... "- he pause before looking at sans

“ＳＡＮＳ!! ＷＨＥＲＥ'Ｓ ＴＨＥ ＰＵＺＺＬＥ!!!"- he ask sans who is still as calm as always

“ it’s right there on the ground .... trust me there is no way they can get past this one.”- he said as you all look and see a piece of paper laying in the middle of the ground

Frisk went to pick it up and you went towards them to see what’s written and it’s just a word search puzzle.

Well as much as you want to solve it you have no pen so you two just put the paper down again and walk forward to them.

“ＳＡＮＳ!!! ＴＨＡＴ ＤＩＤＮＴ ＤＯ ＡＮＹＴＨＩＮＧ!"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ said as he look back to his brother

“ whoops. I knew I should have used today’s crossword instead .”- he said casually

That!... would’ve done nothing at all too....

“ＷＨＡＴ!? ＣＲＯＳＳＷＯＲＤ!? Ｉ ＣＡＮＴ ＢＥＬＩＥＶＥ ＹＯＵ ＳＡＩＤ ＴＨＡＴ!!! ＩＮ ＭＹ ＯＰＩＮＩＯＮ... ＪＵＮＩＯＲ ＪＵＭＢＬＥ ＩＳ ＥＡＳＩＬＹ ＴＨＥ ＨＡＲＤＥＳＴ. "- he said as you and frisk just continue to watch and listen to their conversations

“ what? really , dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that’s for baby bones”-

“ＵＮ. ＢＥＬＩＥＶＡＢＬＥ. ＨＵＭＡＮＳ!!! ＳＯＬＶＥ ＴＨＩＳ ＤＩＳＰＵＴＥ! "- he said as he turn the conversation to both of you

You look to him then to sans then to frisk as you nod to frisk and they nod back.

“Junior jumble”- you and frisk both said at the same time

“ＨＡ! ＨＡ! ＹＥＳ! ＨＵＭＡＮＳ ＭＵＳＴ ＢＥ ＶＥＲＹ ＩＮＴＥＬＬＩＧＥＮＴ! ＩＦ ＴＨＥＹ ＦＩＮＤ ＴＨＥ ＪＵＮＩＯＲ ＪＵＭＢＬＥ ＳＯ ＤＩＦＦＩＣＵＬＴ! ＮＹＥＨ! ＨＥＨ! ＨＥＨ! ＨＥＨ! "- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ said happily then he left

“ thanks for saying ‘junior jumble’ just to appease my brother. yesterday he got stumped trying to ‘solved’ the horoscope. “- he said that made you smile

Ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ is just really so innocent. You two waved goodbye to sans as you two resume to your adventure.

Up ahead you saw a small table with a plate of spaghetti and on another table is a microwave there is also a note on the ground as frisk pick it up and give it to you.

“ＨＵＭＡＮＳ!! ＰＬＥＡＳＥ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＩＳ ＳＰＡＧＨＥＴＴＩ. ( ＬＩＴＴＬＥ ＤＯ ＹＯＵ ＫＮＯＷ ＴＨＩＳ ＳＰＡＧＨＥＴＴＩ ＩＳ Ａ ＴＲＡＰ...)   
( ＤＥＳＩＧＮＥＤ ＴＯ ＥＮＴＩＣＥ ＹＯＵ!!!)  
(ＹＯＵ'ＬＬ ＢＥ ＳＯ ＢＵＳＹ ＥＡＴＩＮＧ ＩＴ ...)   
(ＴＨＡＴ ＹＯＵ ＷＯＮ'Ｔ ＲＥＡＬＩＺＥ ＴＨＡＴ ＹＯＵ ＡＲＥＮ'Ｔ ＰＲＯＧＲＥＳＳＩＮＧ!!)  
(ＴＨＯＲＯＵＧＨＬＹ ＪＡＰＥＤ ＡＧＡＩＮ ＢＹ ＴＨＥ ＧＲＥＡＴ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ!!!)   
ＮＹＥ-ＨＥＨ-ＨＥＨ ,  
ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ"- is what was written in the letter

You can’t still help but feel happy with this ... even though he’s so focused on trying to capture humans but the way he acts he’s enjoying himself.

Honestly meeting those skeleton brothers help you calm down and lower your guard. You were all tense and always on guard after the idea of leaving without Toriel but now... you feel like you two are safe with those two around .

Frisk went to check the spaghetti but it’s completely frozen and the microwave won’t work since ...

You sigh , you don’t want to make ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ feel bad by not eating the spaghetti but ...

Frisk tug your shirt to gain your attention and when you look to them they just give you a thumbs up.

That’s when a thought occurs to you... ever since falling here in the underground frisk kind of becomes silent? They are not really talking much well aside from when someone is talking to them but aside from that only constant nod , grin or thumbs up.

‘ _Maybe because they are still getting used to the new environment here? I mean it’s normal to act like that but they sometimes act like they know everything that will happen .’_

You just shook your head to stop those thoughts and just smile back to frisk.

———————————————-

Just after solving the puzzle you two encounter two dogs wearing hoodies covering their eyes and holding axes.

“What’s that smell?”-   
“Where’s that smell?”- they both said as they starts to walk towards you two

You look at frisk face and saw there eyes twinkle a bit in excitement. Probably become they will get to pet another dog but this time there are two.

“If you’re a smell...”-  
“.... identify yoursmelf!”- they both said again then starts smelling everywhere until they found where you two are standing still

“Hmm...”-  
“Here’s that weird smell...”-

“It makes me want to eliminate...”-  
“... eliminate YOU!”- they both said and this time they start the encounter

You see your soul floats in front of you as well as frisk, you were used to seeing frisk’s but you can’t help but flinch the moment you saw yours... and you even saw frisk did the same.

.... _and it hurt you a bit_

————————————

After sparing dogressa and dogamy , you two both solve the puzzle and saw ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ at the other end.

“ＷＨＡＴ!? ＨＯＷ ＤＩＤ ＹＯＵ ＡＶＯＩＤ ＭＹ ＴＲＡＰ?"- he exclaimed after seeing the two of you finish the puzzle

“ＡＮＤ ＭＯＲＥ ＩＭＰＯＲＴＡＮＴＬＹ ... ＩＳ ＴＨＥＲＥ ＡＮＹ ＬＥＦＴ ＦＯＲ ＭＥ???"- at first you are confused to what he is talking about but then you remember the spaghetti

“Well... we didn’t finish everything?”- you reply unsure

"ＲＥＡＬＬＹ!? ＷＯＷＩＥ... ＹＯＵ ＲＥＳＩＳＴＥＤ ＴＨＥ ＦＬＡＶＯＲ ＯＦ ＭＹ ＨＯＭＥＣＯＯＫＥＤ ＰＡＳＴＡ... ＪＵＳＴ ＳＯ ＹＯＵ ＣＯＵＬＤ ＳＨＡＲＥ ＩＴ ＷＩＴＨ ＭＥ???"- he said that made you looked at him and blink twice

He’s... despite saying that he still think positively about it.

**You feel guilty..**..

“ＦＲＥＴ ＮＯＴ ＨＵＭＡＮ! Ｉ, ＭＡＳＴＥＲ ＣＨＥＦ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ... ＷＩＬＬ ＭＡＫＥ ＹＯＵ ＡＬＬ ＴＨＥ ＰＡＳＴＡ ＹＯＵ ＣＯＵＬＤ ＥＶＥＲ ＷＡＮＴ! ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＮＹＥＨ! "- he said laughing and he walk away again

You really can’t help feel so guilty.. not only because you left the pasta he cooked but because you were living on the surface freely yet you desire to just hide away... yet here they are living on the underground locked away from everything but they still managed to keep everything positive.

Not only ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ but everyone you met here so far aside from fighting you two they are all so kind...

If they only need one more soul to break the barrier then maybe you could...

But what about frisk? What will happen to them ?

You look at them they were walking away while not noticing that you are just standing still.

_With everything that happen ... you knew they will be alright without you. After all they are more strongest than you could ever be._


	15. A small change

> Ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ was waiting for you two in the next area .

“ＭＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ ＳＴＡＲＴＥＤ Ａ ＳＯＣＫ ＣＯＬＬＥＣＴＩＯＮ ＲＥＣＥＮＴＬＹ. ＨＯＷ ＳＡＤＤＥＮＩＮＧ.... ＳＯＭＥＴＩＭＥＳ Ｉ ＷＯＮＤＥＲ ＷＨＡＴ ＨＥ ＷＯＵＬＤ ＤＯ ... ＷＩＴＨＯＵＴ ＳＵＣＨ Ａ ＣＯＯＬ ＧＵＹ ＴＡＫＩＮＧ ＣＡＲＥ ＯＦ ＨＩＭ??? ＮＹＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ!!!"- he said , you can really feel that he really cares for his brother

You only manage to smile at him ... you are really not in the mood to say anything right now and you are not really feeling well. You look at frisk who is starting to walk towards the next puzzle.

“ＨＵＭＡＮ! ＨＭＭ... ＨＯＷ ＤＯ ＩＳＡＹ ＴＨＩＳ... ＹＯＵ ＷＥＲＥ ＴＡＫＩＮＧ Ａ ＬＯＮＧ ＴＩＭＥ ＴＯ ＡＲＲＩＶＥ , ＳＯ... Ｉ ＤＥＣＩＤＥＤ ＴＯ ＩＭＰＲＯＶＥ ＴＨＥ ＰＵＺＺＬＥ... ＢＹ ＡＲＲＡＮＧＩＮＧ ＴＨＥ ＳＮＯＷ ＴＯ ＬＯＯＫ ＭＯＲＥ ＬＩＫＥ ＭＹ ＦＡＣＥ. "- you jump slightly in surprise when he suddenly starts taking beside you

You thought that he already left but he just walk and stand by yourside as frisk listen to him talk.

"ＵＮＦＯＲＴＵＮＡＴＥＬＹ, ＴＨＥ ＳＮＯＷ ＦＲＯＺＥ ＴＯ ＴＨＥ ＧＲＯＵＮＤ. ＮＯＷ ＴＨＥ ＳＯＬＵＴＩＯＮ ＩＳ ＤＩＦＦＥＲＥＮＴ ! ＡＮＤ, ＡＳ ＵＳＵＡＬ , ＭＹ ＬＡＺＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ ＩＳ ＮＯＷＨＥＲＥ ＡＲＯＵＮＤ. Ｉ ＳＵＰＰＯＳＥ ＷＨＡＴ Ｉ ＡＭ ＳＡＹＩＮＧ ＩＳ... ＷＯＲＲＹ ＮＯＴ , ＨＵＭＡＮ. Ｉ , ＴＨＥ ＧＲＥＡＴ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ , ＷＩＬＬ ＳＯＬＶＥ ＴＨＩＳ ＣＯＮＵＮＤＲＵＭ! ＴＨＥＮ ＷＥ ＣＡＮ ＢＯＴＨ ＰＲＯＣＥＥＤ! "- he continued to say as he pose

So that’s the reason why he is still waiting for you two since he was stuck because of the puzzle.

“ＭＥＡＮＷＨＩＬＥ, ＦＥＥＬ ＦＲＥＥ ＴＯ ＴＲＹ ＴＨＥ ＰＵＺＺＬＥ ＹＯＵＲＳＥＬＦ! Ｉ'ＬＬ ＴＲＹ ＮＯＴ ＴＯ ＧＩＶＥ ＡＷＡＹ ＴＨＥ ＡＮＳＷＥＲ!!!"- he said yet he is just standing still while looking at the puzzle

You look at the puzzle before looking at frisk who is ready to solve the puzzle and just waiting for your signal.

You just nod at them and give them a thumbs up as they eagerly start the puzzle .

You look around and try to find a stone so you can sit for a few minutes but found nothing so no choice you sat down in the lump of snow. Even though it’s cold you endure it so you can just rest.

You don’t know about frisk but you are starting to feel tired walking around and solving puzzle. You really aren’t used to staying outside and socialising for so long that it drain your energy much quicker.

But of course it didn’t take too long for frisk to solve the puzzle.

“ＷＯＷ!!! ＹＯＵ ＳＯＬＶＥＤ ＩＴ!! ＡＮＤ ＹＯＵ ＤＩＤ ＩＴ ＷＩＴＨＯＵＴ ＭＹ ＨＥＬＰ... ＩＮＣＲＥＤＩＢＬＥ ! ＩＭ ＩＭＰＲＥＳＳＥＤ!! ＹＯＵ ＭＵＳＴ ＣＡＲＥ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＰＵＺＺＬＥＳ ＬＩＫＥ Ｉ ＤＯ! "- ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ start to praise frisk but you start to tune them out

You closed your eyes as you feel the snow with your hands . Even just for a few minutes you want to recharge your energy so when you’re going to face anyone again then you can great them calmly and peacefully.

But you didn’t expect that you will actually fall asleep.

  
—————————————-

After they solved the puzzle ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ immediately praise them as expected they patiently listen and answer them as best as they could . However they suddenly notice that you’ve gone silent so they look around and so you sitting the on the ground while your eyes are closed. Curious, they tap ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ to gain his attention .

“ＷＨＡＴ ＩＳ ＩＴ ＨＵＭＡＮ?”- he said as he looked at them , then they pointed where you are sitting

“ＡＨ! ＩＴ ＳＥＥＭＳ ＴＨＥ ＯＴＨＥＲ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＨＡＶＥ ＦＡＬＬＥＮ ＡＳＬＥＥＰ! Ｉ ＣＡＮＴ ＢＥＬＩＥＶＥ ＭＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ ＨＡＶＥ ＡＬＲＥＡＤＹ ＩＮＦＬＵＥＮＣＥＤ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＷＩＴＨ ＨＩＳ ＬＡＺＩＮＥＳＳ!! "- he said as he walk towards where you are sitting and of course they follow him

They tap you in your shoulder but you didn’t budged.

“ＤＯ ＮＯＴ ＦＲＥＴ ＴＩＮＹ ＨＵＭＡＮ! ＦＯＲ Ｉ , ＴＨＥ ＧＲＥＡＴ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ ＷＩＬＬ ＷＡＫＥ ＴＨＥ ＯＴＨＥＲ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＵＰ ＦＯＲ ＹＯＵ!"- he said as he pose

They giggles a bit because of this but looking at you again they think that it’s best to let your rest for a while .

They told ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ not to wake you up since you look really tired and they told him that the two of you have been walking ever since and haven’t eaten any lunch yet.

“ＡＨ! ＳＯ ＴＨＡＴ ＷＡＳ ＴＨＥ ＣＡＳＥ! ＨＭＭ.. ＩＴ ＩＳ ＩＮＤＥＥＤ ＴＲＯＵＢＬＥＳＯＭＥ ＴＨＡＴ ＴＨＥ ＴＷＯ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ ＨＡＶＥＮＴ ＥＡＴＥＮ ＡＮＹＴＨＩＮＧ ＹＥＴ . ＨＯＷＥＶＥＲ Ｉ ＣＡＮＴ ＲＥＡＬＬＹ ＬＥＴ ＹＯＵ ＴＷＯ ＥＳＣＡＰＥ ＪＵＳＴ ＬＩＫＥ ＴＨＡＴ! "- he said

It’s true that letting you two go is not really part of ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ’s plan and it haven’t happen before but this is a new timeline. Ever since frisk met you the timeline has changed, what kind of change ? They did not know but ... as they look at you again your body falls to the ground.

“Sis!”- they immediately react as they kneel beside you

“ＯＨ ＮＯ! ＷＨＡＴ ＨＡＰＰＥＮ ＴＩＮＹ ＨＵＭＡＮ?"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ who have been thinking to his self ask in surprise

They tried to wake you up but the moment they touch your forehead they immediately remove their hand.

“ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ! She’s sick “- they said as they look to their skeleton friend who is looking at them worriedly

"ＳＩＣＫ!? ＯＨ ＮＯ! Ｉ ＣＡＮＴ ＬＥＴ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＧＥＴ ＳＩＣＫ ! Ｉ ＳＴＩＬＬ ＨＡＶＥ ＴＯ ＣＡＰＴＵＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＴＷＯ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ! ＢＵＴ ＩＦ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＧＥＴ ＳＩＣＫ ＴＨＥＮ... "- he said as he’s contemplating whether to help them or not but knowing him he wouldn’t turn his back like that without helping.

They tap his hand as they look at him pleadingly and even complimenting him.

"Ｎ-ＮＹＥＨ!? Ｉ .. ＷＥＬＬ ＳＩＮＣＥ ＩＴ ＣＡＮＴ ＢＥ ＨＥＬＰ, ＦＲＥＴ ＮＯＴ ＨＵＭＡＮ! Ｉ, ＴＨＥ ＧＲＥＡＴ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ ＷＩＬＬ ＨＥＬＰ ＴＨＥ ＯＴＨＥＲ ＨＵＭＡＮ! ＡＮＤ ＡＦＴＥＲ ＴＨＡＴ Ｉ ＷＩＬＬ ＣＡＰＴＵＲＥ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ!! ＮＹＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ!!!"- he said as he scoop you up and proceeded to put frisk on his shoulder

“ＮＯＷ ＨＯＬＤ ＯＮ ＴＩＧＨＴ ＴＩＮＹ ＨＵＭＡＮ!”- he said before walking away

  
———————————————

he fell asleep again in his station ...

well that doesn’t matter anyway, he needs to actually keep an eye open to make sure that the two humans are still in the track. well considering frisk ‘s experiences , there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.

however... when he reach the puzzle his brother is supposed to be stuck with , he was nowhere to be seen . he was sure that he was on time yet... as he look at the snow he saw his brother’s footsteps only.

his eyelights suddenly disappeared in confusion,

‘why is there onlyＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ footprints? where are the footsteps of the humans? ‘

he look around to make sure that there are no red liquids lying around.

  
he sigh in relief when he didn’t find any suspicious liquid here and there but he find a suspicious spot in the snow. it seems someone lay down in the snow and there is the kid’s footprints here as well as ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ'Ｓ , then that will mean that you are the one laying here.

sans suddenly felt uncomfortable and worried. he don’t know if you suddenly got a panic attack again or did you... faint?

either way he needs to find the three of you before something goes wrong.

he decided to see where his brother is heading as he follows the footsteps. after a few minutes of following he stops in his tracks to find that his brother is heading towards snowdin .

“of course that is where he will go”- he mumbled and in a blink of an eye he is now standing inside his room

he can actually hear commotion in the living as he open his door slightly and take a peek of what’s going on.

——————————————-

ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ brought them inside their house in snowdin, usually he will only allow them inside after their fight with him but this around it’s different.

If this is the first timeline he won’t probably help them like this but since frisk really haven’t done a true reset that would mean ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ might still have lingering feeling of familiarity towards them.

Frisk looks at ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ while he is healing their sister .

Knowing that ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ might still trust them without question gives them determination.

‘ **Fuuu... keep thinking positive you idiot ! Do you really think that everything is still okay after what have you done with him! HAHAHA you really are an idiot then** ’

They heard chard’s laughter echoed in their head, as they look towards her and saw her still laughing .

‘ _Chara... I know that nothing will be the same but still if I find a way to keep the timelines from resetting then i will be able to free them from here_ ”- they answer back to her that made her stop laughing

“ **Idiot! If you really want to stop the timelines from resetting then why don’t you try letting that human get killed , break the barrier and see if the timeline still resets after that !** ”- she said as she glared at your sleeping body

‘ _No ! I won’t let Sis die again ! And there is no telling that she’s the one that causes this issue!_ “- frisk answer back to her

“ **Yeah yeah whatever! No matter what I say you are still going to keep your eyes close anyway! So yeah enjoy this never ending reset !** “- she said as she left

Frisk sigh as they caress their forehead.

Even if she have a point ... no no you are not the one causing this confusion and that’s what they will believe ! Because no matter what happen they don’t want to lose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and this is a bit short sorry... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this !


	16. Ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ'ｓ spaghetti

The first thing you notice after waking up is how comfortable you felt. You can feel the heaviness of the blanket covering you and how soft the pillow in your head. You were suddenly confused about this.. is ... is everything just a dream?

You slightly move your fingers to try feel where you are laying down. You shuffle a little bit as you try to listen to your surroundings.

You can hear a loud familiar voice somewhere and a very familiar giggle.

You open your eyes slowly and blink a few times to adjust your eyesight. The first thing you notice is that you are inside a unfamiliar house. Usually you will suddenly panic but since you feel really comfortable right now and surprisingly calm , you just look at the ceiling and before sitting up.

You look around the house and analysing every details in it. You were still in daze when you suddenly heard frisk voice.

“Sis!”- they said as you turn to look at them as they run towards you to give you a hug

“Hey frisk”- you greet in return you voice is still a bit groggy

“How are you feeling Sis?”- they ask as they look at you

You smiled at them and pat their head,

“I’m feeling surprisingly calm and very comfortable right now. By the way where are we?”- you ask them before someone suddenly talk

“ＨＵＭＡＮ! ＹＯＵ ＡＲＥ ＦＩＮＡＬＬＹ ＡＷＡＫＥ!! Ｉ ＣＡＮ'Ｔ ＢＥＬＩＥＶＥ ＹＯＵ ＢＥＡＴ ＭＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ ＦＲＯＭ ＢＥＩＮＧ ＬＡＺＹ!! ＹＯＵ ＨＡＶＥ ＢＥＥＮ ＮＡＰＰＩＮＧ ＦＯＲ Ａ ＷＨＯＬＥ ＤＡＹ!!"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ said that made you widen your eyes

“Wa-wait! Did you just said I was asleep for a whole day?! “- you ask in slight panic and surprise

I mean given you sleeping for a whole day is not a new thing for you. During your ... let’s just say during your ‘daze’ days? You can actually keep on sleeping a whole day , only going for bathroom to do your business and just eat a little amount of food and drink water.

You know what let’s just forget you ‘daze’ past since you can’t really remember much during those period.

Anyway this is different ... because this time you are not at your own house nor your are all alone. You are in the underground with monsters and frisk and you just completely sleep for a whole day!

You still don’t want to believe it so you look at frisk for any confirmation and they just nod their head at you .

“Oh my gosh ...”- you mumbled as you cover your face with your hand feeling really embarrassed

“ＮＹＥＨ? ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＮＯＴ ＦＥＥＬＩＮＧ ＷＥＬＬ ＨＵＭＡＮ? ＤＯ ＹＯＵ ＷＡＮＴ ＭＥ ＴＯ ＨＥＡＬ ＹＯＵ ＡＧＡＩＮ?"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ ask that made you confused

Again? What does he mean by that? Wait what are you doing again before this whole sleeping thing?

...  
.  
.  
Oh right! You were waiting for frisk to finish ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ puzzle and then you fell asleep in the snow?

“Oh right ! What about the puzzles? “- you immediately ask them

Frisk look at you for a while before grinning.

They told you that after ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ healed you , he let you sleep in the couch as they went back to solve the rest of the puzzle.

———————

Frisk skip the part where they fought ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ and their date with him because they don’t know what kind of reaction you will have . And they are trying their best to make you trust everyone here and saying that the person who heals you almost killed them will make you panic .

————————————-

“I’m sorry and thank you for taking care of me and frisk “- you said as you bow your head to ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ

“ＮＹＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ!!! ＹＯＵ ＡＲＥ ＷＥＬＣＯＭＥ ＨＵＭＡＮ! ＰＬＥＡＳＥ ＦＥＥＬ ＦＲＥＥ ＴＯ ＳＴＡＹ ＨＥＲＥ ＦＯＲ Ａ ＷＨＩＬＥ ! ＹＯＵ ＴＷＯ ＷＩＬＬ ＢＥ ＭＵＣＨ ＳＡＦＥＲ ＨＥＲＥ ＡＮＤ Ｉ ＷＩＬＬ ＦＩＮＤ Ａ ＷＡＹ ＴＯ ＣＨＡＮＧＥ ＵＮＤＹＮＥ'Ｓ ＭＩＮＤ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ!! ＯＨ ＲＩＧＨＴ Ｉ ＨＡＶＥ ＣＯＯＫ ＹＯＵ ＳＯＭＥ ＳＰＡＧＨＥＴＴＩ ! "- he said as he help you stand up and drag you towards the kitchen

Frisk followed the two of you after giving you a thumbs up when you tried to ask for their help.

You just can’t help but sigh and smile at them and let ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ drags you .

Once you saw the status of the kitchen , you suddenly felt nervous and curious of what happened here. But when ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ place the spaghetti in front of you , you suddenly understand what happened in the kitchen.

You don’t know how cooking spaghetti made this kitchen a mess and you don’t know how he made the spaghetti burnt a bit here and there and there are some parts that’s a bit ... uncooked.

You don’t know how to feel about this especially since cooking is your stress reliever and pasta is your favourite food.

You force a smile at him as you pick the fork to give the spaghetti a taste. With ｐａｐｙｒｕｓlooking at you like a cute kid waiting for you to praise his cooking, you look back at his cooking before tasting it.

It ... its taste is so indescribable

But you still gave him a thumbs up and continue eating the spaghetti.

“ＮＹＥＨ ＨＥＨＨＥＨ!!! ＩＭ ＧＬＡＤ ＹＯＵ ＬＩＫＥ ＭＹ ＣＯＯＫＩＮＧ ＨＵＭＡＮ! "- he said as he laugh happily

You manage to finish eating the spaghetti somehow, frisk and ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ have already left the kitchen and went to the living room to either solve some puzzles or watch a show .

You try to put the plate to the sink but the sink was too high for you to reach so tried to use a chair for you to climb up . You manage to successfully place the sink and wash it but now you are having a problem of how will you get down with the plate and fork in your hands .

You decided to slowly crouch in the chair so you can safely land in the ground but of course your feet decided to be clumsy and you ended up tripping in your own feet .

“Eek!”- you shriek in surprise closing your eyes and automatically embracing the plate as you fall down

_But nothing happened..._

You open your eyes only to see someone holding you. You look up to meet the person’s eye socket and sigh in relief.

“H-hi?”- you greet sans as he help you stand up

“I never knew you will just fall for me like that “- he said as he wink at you

Your face turn red in embarrassment as you laugh awkwardly then you realise you are still hugging the plate and the fork , you immediately put them down at the table and fidget with your hands.

“I’m sorry and thank you for catching me”- you said as you bow slightly so he won’t see properly your reddening face

“he! be careful next time bud , you don’t want to kiss the floor when I’m not around”- he said as he laugh slightly

You cough slightly to try to calm your self .

“Right I Uhm Thank you for having me and frisk here “- you said as you are starting to calm down

“eh don’t thank me buddy , paps the one who take care of you the whole time. right are you feeling alright now?”- he ask as you look at him

“Yes I’m feeling fine now but i still can’t believe I actually fallen asleep for a whole day “- you said to him as he grins

“Well I’m going to see what they are doing “- you said once he didn’t say anything

You walk past him but he grab your hand , you look at him confused but before he managed to say anything frisk suddenly appeared in the kitchen calling you.

“Sis! What are you doing? “- they said as you look at them before looking back at sans but he is nowhere to be seen

You step back confused but you just shook your head and look back to frisk.

“Sorry I just finished washing the plate, where is ｐａｐｓ? “- you ask them as you two walk towards the living room

“He said he is going to train with undyne so it’s us here”- they said as you two sat down at the sofa

“Hmm well did he say anything about what we are going to do while he’s out? “- you ask as frisk hug your side

“No he didn’t say anything he just said that we are free to do whatever we want “- they said as you starts to pat them in their hair

“Do you have anything you want to do in particular?”- you ask them as they look up at you while thinking

“Hmm... ah! You haven’t seen the town yet right Sis?”- they ask as their eyes start to shine in excitement

You just laugh at them before shaking your head.

“Then let’s go see the town! I want you to meet my friend mk!”- they said as they start pulling you to stand up

“You already have a friend here while I was sleeping?”- you ask impress

They now their head several times while grinning before you smile at them while standing up.

“Wait! It’s still snowing outside right? I just recover from fever so...”- you said as you realise that you two are still in the snowy part of the underground

Frisk then starts thinking before running upstairs and opening the door with a lot of stickers before coming back with the comfy jacket that Toriel made for you .

They handed it to you as you continue to stare at the jacket. You suddenly remembered Toriel and you can’t help but miss her.

Frisk tug at your clothes to gain your attention before pointing at the jacket in your hand, it’s only then you realise that they are wearing their sweater.

“Oh right I’m going to wear it”- you said as you wear the jacket

“Well should we go? “- you ask them once you reach the front door

They nod at you before holding your hand , you turn the door open as you two head out of the house.


	17. A day in snowdin

You were surprised of how kind and welcoming the monsters here in snowdin. And you have come to a conclusion that they didn’t know that the two of you are humans.

Surprisingly they have different establishments here, a shop own by a lady bunny , a inn , a restaurant? You can’t tell from the outside but frisk said that they ate here before. Lastly there is a library that was spelled wrong.

You have met mk, frisk’s friend , you watch them played around the town while you are listening to a monster telling a story of the town.

After a while , the two of you wave goodbye to mk and start to head back to the skelebro’s house.

You don’t know really what time of the day it is since you left your phone back in the orphanage and you two are trap down here in the underground.

Once you two enter the house you decided that since ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ took care of you and frisk you want to do something to repay that kindness.

“Hey frisk do you think it’s okay to use their kitchen? I kind of want to cook food for the skelebros as a thank you “- you said as you remove your jacket and place it carefully on the couch

Frisk nod at you and give you a thumbs up and start to hop happily towards the kitchen. You smile at their antics and just follow them.

You decided to find any ingredients you can use to cook them food but .... they seem to love spaghetti. So without any choice you decided to cook them spaghetti for lunch? It’s been almost a month since the two of you have fallen down here and you can’t actually tell what time it is right now.

With frisk helping you with the ingredients because you didn’t know where everything was put and they seem to know where they are located.

Since the ingredients here are very basic and minimal unlike back on the surface where you can experiment with your cooking , you tried your best to make it delicious.

Even though you don’t really know how you two can break the barrier and free everyone, you are starting to actually enjoy your time here just like now , you are enjoying cooking with frisk and it looks like they are enjoying cooking with you too.

——————————-

Once the spaghetti is finish , you jumped in surprise when the front door is suddenly open with force and you heard ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ enter the house.

“ＩＭ ＢＡＣＫ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ! ＨＭＭ... ＷＨＡＴ ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ ＷＯＮＤＥＲＦＵＬ ＳＭＥＬＬ? "- he said as he march towards the kitchen and found the two of you there , you holding a wooden spoon while frisk is holding a plate

Ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ then look at counter then to the stove then back to the two of you. You gulp nervously it feels like you have done something wrong here. You just cook them food without their permission but you cook it for them so it’s not like you are doing something bad right?   
And you think you heard him say earlier that the two of you are feel free to stay here and feel at home right?

You decided to try and explain but before you can open your mouth ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ suddenly gleam with happiness.

“ＮＹＥＥＨＨＨ?! ＩＳ .. ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ ＳＰＡＧＨＥＴＴＩ ＨＵＭＡＮ? “- he ask pointing at the stove

You just nod at him before saying,

“I - I want to cook something as a thank you “- you said quietly while avoiding eye contact

“ＮＹＥ! ＮＹＥ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ !! ＴＨＡＴＳ ＳＯ ＳＷＥＥＴ ＨＵＭＡＮ!! ＴＨＡＮＫ ＹＯＵ!!"- he suddenly said as he laugh happily then he scoop you up into a hug as well as frisk

You sigh in relief and hug him back while smiling, frisk too giggles and hug him back.

"Ｉ ＭＵＳＴ ＴＥＬＬ ＳＡＮＳ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＴＨＩＳ!! ＨＯＬＤ ＯＮ ＨＵＭＡＮ , ＳＴＡＹ ＨＥＲＥ ＩＭ ＪＵＳＴ ＧＯＩＮＧ ＴＯ ＧＥＴ ＭＹ ＬＡＺＹ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ!!"- he then said as he put both of you down and he run upstairs

You look at frisk as they look back at you then you two heard loud knock on the door upstairs.

“ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ!! ＷＡＫＥ ＵＰ ＬＡＺＹ ＢＯＮＥＳ!! Ｉ ＫＮＯＷ ＹＯＵ ＡＲＥ ＩＮ ＨＥＲＥ!! Ｉ ＨＡＶＥ ＳＯＭＥＴＨＩＮＧ ＴＯ ＳＨＯＷ ＹＯＵ!! ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ ＣＯＯＫ ＵＳ ＳＯＭＥＴＨＩＮＧ ＳＰＥＣＩＡＬ!!"- you two can hear his voice so clear even without looking

You two then heard a thump and creaking of the door.

  
—————————————-

  
“sup brother “- sans barely greet his brother when he was suddenly scoop up by ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ and he starts hopping down the stairs while talking about what the humans did

He can’t really understand what his brother is talking about since he is still sleepy, next thing he knows ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ put him down in a chair in the dining room . He look up and saw ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ forcing the humans to sit two as he place the pasta in the table.

“ＨＥＲＥ ＢＲＯＴＨＥＲ!! ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ ＣＯＯＫ ＴＨＩＳ ＦＯＲ ＵＳ!!"- his brother said before placing a plate of spaghetti in font of him

“heh they look tasty “- he said giving the two a thumbs up

“Thank you “- you said to him as you smile a bit

Then ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ suddenly stop talking and look at you.

“ＳＡＹ ＨＵＭＡＮ! ＷＨＥＲＥ ＩＳ ＴＨＥ ＧＬＩＴＴＥＲ ＩＮ ＴＨＥ ＳＰＡＧＨＥＴＴＩ?"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ said that made your eyes widen in confusion

“G-glitter? Why would I put glitter?”- you ask confused

“ＷＨＹ ? ＯＦ ＣＯＵＲＳＥ ＩＴＳ ＦＯＲ ＰＲＥＳＥＮＴＡＴＩＯＮ!! ＳＯ ＴＨＥ ＰＡＳＴＡ ＷＩＬＬ ＬＯＯＫ ＧＯＯＤ!!"- his brother said that made him laugh slightly

sans look at frisk who is trying their best stop grinning.

“But glitter is not really good for pasta papy, if you want to make it more presentable you can put cheese on it”- you said as you smile

“ＷＨＡＴ!! ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＳＡＹＩＮＧ ＴＨＡＴ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮＳ ＡＲＥ ＮＯＴ ＰＵＴＴＩＮＧ ＡＮＹ ＧＬＩＴＴＥＲＳ ＯＮ ＴＨＥＩＲ ＰＡＳＴＡ?!"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ ask again

while sans is enjoying the conversation between you and his brother he decided to taste the pasta you made. grabbing his fork , he twirl the pasta and eat it.

“Well... no? I mean no we are not putting glitters in food , except if it’s edible glitter which we put in designing cakes and such”- you tried to explain to ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ who is nodding at your explanation

meanwhile sans’ eye socket widen in surprise after tasting the pasta , he look to frisk for some sort of confirmation . Frisk saw this and gave him a nod and a thumbs up.

then he look back to the pasta then to you then back to the pasta again before eating again.

“ＨＭＭ... Ｉ ＳＥＥ , ＳＯ ＴＨＩＳ ＰＡＳＴＡ ＹＯＵ ＣＯＯＫ ＩＳ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮ ＶＥＲＳＩＯＮ ＯＦ ＳＰＡＧＨＥＴＴＩ ＴＨＥＮ? “- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ then said while pointing at the pasta on his plate

“Uh I guess it is “- you said and just nod at him as you pick up your own fork and starts twirling the pasta

“I gotta give you a credit bud ... this is pretty good”- sans comment that made you look at him and smile relieved

“Thank you, im glad you like it “- you said as still smiling happily

“ＩＴ ＩＳ ＤＥＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ ＨＵＭＡＮ!! Ｉ ＬＩＫＥ ＴＨＩＳ ＶＥＲＳＩＯＮ ＯＦ ＰＡＳＴＡ! ＢＵＴ ＯＦ ＣＯＵＲＳＥ ＮＯ ＯＮＥ ＣＡＮ ＢＥＡＴ ＴＨＥ ＧＲＥＡＴ ＰＡＰＹＲＵＳ ＩＮ ＣＯＯＫＩＮＧ ＰＡＳＴＡ!!! ＮＹＥＨ ＨＥＨ ＨＥＨ !!"- ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ said as his eyes is twinkling in happiness

“of course bro, you are the best !”- sans said that made his brother happy as he continue to eat

  
———————————-

After everyone is finish eating , ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ shove everyone out of the kitchen so he can wash the dishes.

You and frisk sat down on the couch as sans sat down beside frisk. The two starts talking and throwing puns at one another while you just listen to their conversation.

  
But you suddenly remember that you really don’t know much about the rest of the underground . Since sans is here you decided that it’s best to ask him now than later.

“Hey sans not to cut your competition with frisk , I was just wondering... is the rest of the underground snowing? “- you ask as you play with frisk’s hair

They look at you before relaxing more in the couch.

“nah.. it’s only snowing here in snowdin but the rest have different climates “- he said as he close his eyes

“I see.. if it’s okay can you tell me more about it? I just want to be prepared just in case this little biscuit here get bored again”- you said as pinch frisk’s cheeks who only giggles at you

Sans laugh slightly at the two of you before opening one of his eye socket .

“sure bud... after you walk through the end of this town next place is called the waterfall. you can probably guess what kind of place that is base on the name . then there’s hot land and the new home where the castle is located and where the barrier is “- he said as you try to imagine the places base on their name

“Is .. is the hotland that hot ?”- you ask

“yep there’s literal lava there “-he said as he wink at you

“What? Lava?!”- you ask in surprise

“yep but don’t worry bud you can still survive out there right kiddo?”- he said as he look at frisk

Frisk stare at him before looking back at you then shrug. You look at them confused then you look at sans but sans just wink at you.

“Uhm Okay? Anyway is it okay for us to stay here for a little while ?”- you decided to change the subject since frisk is now pouting while hugging your stomach

“it’s no problem bud , stay here as long as you like “- he said as he close his eye socket again

Then after a few seconds you suddenly hear him snoring.... you look at him wide eyes then you shook your head and pat frisk in their head. You can’t believe that sans can just easily sleep like that.

You slowly move into a more comfortable position before frisk lay on your stomach again as you look at the ceiling while continue caressing their hair.

It’s now decided you will stay here for a while with sans and ｐａｐｙｒｕｓ here you feel safe but you can’t help but worry about Toriel back in the ruins. You hope that she’s okay even without the two of you by her side .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a bit boring.. sorry about that . I still hope you guys enjoy this


	18. Burning embarrassment

You and frisk have been staying with the skelebros for the past few days and honestly you’ve enjoyed your stay with them.

They have been very welcoming and caring to both you and frisk. The same thing can be said to the monsters of the snowdin, you also manage to meet Grillby the fire element monster that owns the only restaurant in snowdin. Sans is actually the one who introduced you to him during that time when he invited you and frisk for a lunch ‘date’ with him.

You honestly don’t know how easily they can say date without getting flustered especially frisk when they tried to flirt again with papyrus.

The two of you have been sleeping on their couch every night , they have provided enough pillows and blankets for the two of you to use .

And with sans request, you are the one that was assigned as the cook instead of his brother. Of course papyrus didn’t accept it easily so you just explain to him that this is a way of you repaying their kindness.

He did accept it but with a condition of both of you will cook every night together as a friendship bonding.

And that’s how it always been ever since , with you teaching and helping papyrus with cooking of course, sans explain that your way of cooking is a human way and if papy will learn that way he will become the greatest chef in the whole underground, which made papyrus glow in happiness.

  
But of course you know so well that you can’t really stay with them forever because sooner or later you two have to move and try to find a way out of here.

That’s why today after the two left , you and frisk clean the house and fix everything before taking one more glance around as you two open the front door and left.

  
You stop walking away from the house and look back at the town one more time before looking to frisk who is holding your hand .

“Next should be waterfalls right?”- you ask for confirmation as they nod at you

——————————

And yeah soon the snow is gone, you removed the jacket you’re wearing and tie it around your waist.

“You’re not going to remove your sweater frisk?”- you then said when you notice they are still wearing their sweater

“I like it Sis “- they said before holding your hand again

You just smile at them as the two of you starts to continue your journey.

But you didn’t expect to see sans again in another sentry station. You stop walking and nervously look at him even though he isn’t looking. You don’t really know what to say to him since you two left without even saying goodbye but frisk on the other hand starts talking to mk and the other monster in there.

  
You just watch them talking with them then after they are done they motion for you to come closer as they whisper something in the glowing flower beside them.

  
“What is it frisk?”- you ask them as you went beside them

They motion for you to come closer to the flower then ,

“Sis ! “- you heard the flower said that made you widen your eyes in surprise

“Wh-hat? What is this?”- you ask frisk then you heard the flower repeated what you said

“It’s a echo flower Sis !”- they said as they giggle at your reaction which the flower repeated again

You grin at them and pinch their cheeks .

Then the two of you walks towards sans station,

“what? haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before? “- he said the moment the two of you look at him

“fortunately two jobs means twice as many legally- required breaks.im going to grillby’s, wanna come?”- he ask as he look at you two

“I.. I guess?”- you said as you tilt your head to the side unsure

“well, if you insist... i’ll pry myself away from my work... “- he said as he step out from the station

“But .. you are the one who ask me though... “- you mumbled quietly as you unknowingly pout while staring at him as he just winks at you

“over here, I know a shortcut “- he said as he face the opposite way to Grillby’s

“But that’s the opposite way sans”- you tried to say as he starts to walk away , frisk also follow him so you have no choice but to follow them

Then the next thing you know, you are already inside the restaurant.

“The heck?”- you said then immediately shut your mouth because you remember you’re with frisk, you don’t want to accidentally teach them a curse word

“fast shortcut huh?”- he said as he look at you

Then he turns his back at you as he starts greeting everyone. Then the three of you head towards the bar as you sat down beside frisk who sat down beside sans , you suddenly heard a fart sound .

Your face immediately went red as you glare at sans , who only starts laughing at you, even frisk is laughing as they look away from your glare.

You can’t believe you fell again in his whoopee cushion prank. You remember the first that he invited you , the moment you sat down at the bar you immediately heard the fart sounds as he look away laughing. And you fell for it again!

“whoops, didn’t I tell you to watch where you sit down bud?”- he said that made you pout as you look away from him

“I’m going to get back at you at one point sans “- you said not looking away still pouting

“anyway let’s order , whaddya want?”- he ask once he stops laughing

Frisk ordered for burger while you ordered for fries the same as sans .

Grillby went to the back to get your orders.

Then there’s the silence surround you guys but it’s a surprisingly comfortable one . Then not so long after Grillby came back with your orders.

“here are the grubs , want some ketchup ?”- he ask

You and frisk both shake your heads , you don’t want another repeat of what happen before even though you definitely want some ketchup for your fries.

“eh you sure? more for me I guess”- he said as you start eating your fries

After a while sans starts to talk again,

“oh yeah I want to ask you something, “- he said then you suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere into more of a serious one that you can’t help but freeze on the spot

“have you ever heard of a talking flower? “- he ask as you flinch slightly when you suddenly remember Flowey

“Y-Yes..”- you said as you gulp , while your fingers shake slightly

“so you know all about it . the echo flower”- he said then you freeze for a moment before looking back at him with confusion in your face as you try to recall what he said

“E-echo flower?”- you said as your tense shoulder suddenly drop as you realise he wasn’t talking about Flowey

You can’t help but sigh in relief and look back to your fries while shaking your head slightly.

“they’re all over the mash . say something to them, and they’ll repeat it over and over ... “- he said again

Then you heard frisk as something to sans.

“what about it? well , papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes when no one is around ... a flower appears and whisper things to him.”- he said that made you look at him again

You are definitely sure that papyrus is talking about Flowey.

“flattery... advice... encouragement... predictions...”-he continue as you continue to stare at him without noticing that frisk just continue on eating their food without caring about the conversation anymore

Why would Flowey talk like that to papyrus? You are pretty sure Flowey is someone you can’t trust here in the underground.

  
“weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick in him. keep an eye out , ok? thanks “- he said as he look at you

“Y-Yeah I will”- you manage to say as you smile at him before continue eating your food

You want to admit to him that you have met the flower papyrus was talking about but something tells you that it’s not your place to say it , so in the end you just shut your mouth .

  
After the three of you finish eating sans stand up and stretch a bit .

“welp, that was a long break, I can’t believe I let ya pull me away from work for that long . “- he said while looking at the other patrons then he turn back to look at you .

“oh, by the way ... I’m flat broke can you foot the bill? it’s just 10,000g “- he said as you look at slightly smiling

He have done this before so you already know he is joking but you still can’t help but be a little bit anxious since you really don’t have much money with you . So in any case he wasn’t joking this time you don’t know how will you be able to pay the food you ate.

So instead of saying what he expected you to say , you just nod your head playfully before looking back at the bar acting like you are actually going to pay .

“Yeah sure , I can pay “- you said as calmly as you can , you are curious of what kind of reaction sans will have

———————

Sans eye socket widen is surprise because of how you act. He was expecting you to pout again or even act embarrassed or something like that not this..

So he immediately hold your hand to stop you from reaching any money from your pocket .

“hey bud just kidding, Grillby put it on my tab”- he said as he look to Grillby then look back at you when you didn’t say anything.

That’s when he realise that he is still holding your hand and you are staring at both your hands.

He immediately let go of your hand and turn his back at you before leaving the bar.

  
——————————

You don’t know what just happened...

All you know is that you were surprise when he suddenly hold your hand just to stop you from paying. In all honesty you weren’t expecting that kind of reaction from him.

You were just expecting him to laugh and just tease you like what he always do and not this.

When sans realise that he is still holding your hand he immediately let go and turn his back at you before leaving.

You can still feel the slight warm of his touch in your hand as you stare at the doorway.

You only snap out of your daze when frisk snaps their finger in front of your face .

“Ah! S-sorry , I -uh -ahm... “- you stutter when you suddenly felt completely embarrassed with what happen

You see frisk grinning at you teasingly while moving their eyebrows up and down. You felt more embarrassed that your face starts heating up, so you clumsily stand up from your chair and look at Grillby about to thank him again for the food but when you look at him , you can see a slight smirk in his mouth as he nods at you.

Your face gone completely red with embarrassment because of this that you just want to disappear from this bar . It didn’t help that the other patrons here starts teasing you about your red face that you just bit your cheek to at least calm yourself while your face is still full blown heating with embarrassment.

“T-th-thank you for the f-food! L-let’s go frisk !”- you said a bit energetic than you intended it to be but you can’t help it

You are too embarrassed to care for anything right now but to get as far away as possible form this teasing monsters.

  
Once you two are in the opening of the waterfalls you let go of frisk’s hand and kneel beside the water before scooping a handful of water and splashing it into your still reddening face.

“Siiissss~”- you heard frisk said in a teasing tone and you immediately jokingly glare at them

“Not even a word about what happen”- you said as you fix yourself

They try to hid their smile and just nod at you before pointing towards the only path .

“Sans’ station is still there Sis “- they said before grinning

Your face suddenly drain in colour when you realise you are still going to face him again too soon.

 

 


	19. Undyne  part 1

You reluctantly walk again in the same path that the two of you have walk earlier .

But when you face sans again he acted like nothing have happened, you don’t know whether to be disappointed or to be relieved that he didn’t mention what happened.

After saying goodbye to him , frisk look at you silently before looking ahead again .

After you two passed the waterfall with flowing rock the light in the next area seem to dim a little. And up ahead you saw tall bushes up to your shoulder and enough for frisk to hide.

You hold frisk hand again so you won’t lost them in the bushes . Then as the two of you were walking in the bushes , frisk suddenly tug you down so hard that you fall in your butt. You silently yelp in surprise and you were about to ask them what’s wrong when they motion for you to be quiet and they point at something on your left.

When you look to see what it is , your eyes widen when you see someone standing there wearing a armour. You suddenly remembered Toriel’s warning about the royal guards and whoever this is ...is definitely part of it.

You hold your breath and try to make yourself as small as possible so they won’t be able to see where you two are located.

Then someone arrived , your eyes widen in confusion when papyrus went and face the armoured monster.

"Ｈ... ＨＩ, ＵＮＤＹＮＥ! ＩＭ ＨＥＲＥ ＷＩＴＨ ＭＹ ＤＡＩＬＹ ＲＥＰＯＲＴ... "- he said as you look back to the armoured person

‘So this is undyne the captain of the royal guard? ‘ - you thought to yourself

“ＵＨＨＨ... ＲＥＧＡＲＤＩＮＧ ＴＨＡＴ ＨＵＭＡＮ Ｉ ＣＡＬＬＥＤ ＹＯＵ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＦＥＷ ＷＥＥＫＳ ＡＧＯ..."- he said as you look at him again

You can’t really hear what undyne is saying but you can definitely hear papyrus clearly.

“... ＨＵＨ? ＤＩＤ Ｉ ＦＩＧＨＴ ＴＨＥＭ?"- he said that made your blood runs cold

You definitely forgot that he was supposed to capture the two of you. But you really don’t remember fighting him... unless ...

You moved slowly and slightly to look at frisk .

They didn’t mention anything about what happen while you are asleep but you can definitely tell that they fought papyrus.

“Ｙ-ＹＥＳ! ＯＦ ＣＯＵＲＳＥ Ｉ ＤＩＤ ! Ｉ ＦＯＵＧＨＴ ＴＨＥＭ ＶＡＬＩＡＮＴＬＹ!"- he said that confirm your thoughts

You look back at him your hands still on the ground because of the sudden fall when frisk tug you . Even though you are in a very uncomfortable position , you didn’t dare to move a bit . You are afraid that undyne will even hear you if you breath loudly what more if you try to move?

“... ＷＨＡＴ? ＤＩＤ Ｉ ＣＡＰＴＵＲＥ ＴＨＥＭ...? Ｗ-Ｗ-ＷＥＬＬ ... ＮＯ... Ｉ ＴＲＩＥＤ ＶＥＲＹ ＨＡＲＤ , ＵＮＤＹＮＥ ＢＵＴ ＩＮ ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ... Ｉ ＦＡＩＬＥＤ "-

“... Ｗ-ＷＨＡＴ? ＹＯＵ'ＲＥ ＧＯＩＮＧ ＴＯ ＴＡＫＥ ＴＨＥ ＨＵＭＡＮ'Ｓ ＳＯＵＬ ＹＯＵＲＳＥＬＦ... ＢＵＴ ＵＮＤＹＮＥ ＹＯＵ ＤＯＮＴ Ｈ ＨＡＶＥ ＴＯ ＤＥＳＴＲＯＹ ＴＨＥＭ! ＹＯＵ ＳＥＥ... ＹＯＵ ＳＥＥ.... ＴＨＥＹ ＡＲＥ ＶＥＲＹ ＫＩＮＤ ＡＮＤ Ｉ-Ｉ ＧＯＴ ＴＯ ＧＥＴ ＴＯ ＫＮＯＷ ＴＨＥＭ ＴＨＥＳＥ Ｐ-ＰＡＳＴ — “- he got cut off when undyne turn around and walk towards him

“... Ｉ ＵＮＤＥＲＳＴＡＮＤ, ＩＬＬ ＨＥＬＰ ＹＯＵ ＩＮ ＡＮＹＷＡＹ Ｉ ＣＡＮ. “- he said as he run off

You really don’t blame him when he suddenly agreed with undyne because even from where you are hiding you can feel yourself shaking slightly just from looking at undyne.

Then all of a sudden undyne suddenly look at where you two are hiding and starts walking towards you. You froze on the spot mentally praying that she won’t be able to see you .

Then undyne suddenly summon a blue glowing spear and ready to throw it at you . You only can hear you heartbeat beating so fast as you await for what’s going to happen . But undyne continue to look around then the sphere disappear.

Undyne slowly walk backwards until they disappear..

You slowly sigh in relief when you are sure undyne is gone. Your whole body is still shaking in nervousness as you slowly try to move . You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder that made you jump in surprise before seeing frisk offerring you a monster candy.

You shakily accept it and eat it until you fully calm down.

Once you are calm , frisk help you to stand up and you walk away from the bushes. You slightly jump in surprise when monster kid suddenly appear beside you, it seems he was there the whole time. You just stare at mk as he talk excitedly about what happen .

____________________________

After doing a lot of puzzles and frisk sparing a lot of monsters, you two relax a bit while looking at the glowing mushrooms.

Then you two came across a dark room , you hold frisk’s hand tightly so you won’t lose them . Then all of a sudden a blue glowing spear went past your head. You immediately freeze and gulp before another blue glowing spear went past again. This time you two started running while dodging all the spears aiming right at both of you .

There are some spears that hit you in both your arms but you ignore the throbbing pain and continue running. But because the room is dark you didn’t manage to see the wall in front of you and you run straight into it . Clutching your throbbing head you immediately notice that frisk is not on your side anymore.

You immediately stand up straight and frantically trying to look for frisk when all of a sudden a blue glowing spear struck you straight in your stomach, before you even manage to register what happen another spear struck you straight in your chest . You slowly fall down in the ground with the spears still on your body .

You can faintly hear a breaking sound and someone calling your name before everything went black .

 

_____________________________

{ file no.2 - loading ... }

....!!...!!!......!!!!!.....

{Loading successful......!}

{! Process complete! ...... Opening the screen ... }

🕈︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎....

⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎✍︎?

  
..

———————————————

  
Then you two came across a dark room , you hold frisk’s hand tightly so you won’t lose them . Then all of a sudden a blue glowing spear went past your head. You immediately freeze and gulp before another blue glowing spear went past again. This time you two started running while dodging all the spears aiming right at both of you .

You suddenly felt something familiar in this scenario... it felt very familiar to you for some reasons.

There are some spears that hit you in both your arms but you ignore the throbbing pain and continue running. When you look up ahead you can barely see a wall in front of you, when frisk tug you towards another path .

You suddenly felt like you have just avoided a painful experience. You two continue running until you two got out of that dark room.

Up ahead there are tall bushes that you two can hide , you two immediately run forward to the bushes and hide while holding your breath.

Then you heard someone walking into the bushes , you can see the person’s silhouette then suddenly they grab someone from the bushes and it’s ..... it’s the monster kid you met before .

The kid doesn’t seem frighten but instead happy , then undyne look around again trying to find both of you before putting the kid down and slowly walk away .

When undyne is no longer around you and frisk immediately went out of the bushes as you collapse on the ground trying to calm your breathing .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to update....   
> I got caught up in reading a LOT of story that I eventually forgot to update ...
> 
> Anyway , I hope you guys enjoy this and please tell me if the wingdings is right, I just google translate it . So I’m not sure if it’s right

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve tried to write a fanfic, I might change a few things in the future. Please tell me any grammatical errors I’ve made and thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> *There will be a explanation for the reader name later *


End file.
